The Next Step
by rockhotch31
Summary: Now that my OC Zach Hotchner has graduated from college, it's time for him to begin his professional life. That will include a lot of back-up from his family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I'm sorta on a Zach roll; my muse still isn't co-operating the best. But these latest stories keep that storyline up to date with the calendar. So I'm running with it right now.**

 **As you read through the chapters, you'll understand more what is happening. For my international readers, I sincerely hope my A/N's explain what is going on. If they don't, please feel free to drop me a PM if you have any questions.**

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

The Patriots of George Mason once again won the Atlantic-10 Conference title the Saturday of Memorial Day weekend. On the next day, they received the number one seed, not only in the East Regional, but as the top overall team in the College World Series that would begin the following weekend. Being a number one seed, the Patriots earned a well-deserved bye through the first part of the sub-regional bracket.

Memorial Day Monday was spent doing the usual. Aaron, Beth, Jack, Zach and Caleigh visited Haley and then Erin Strauss. A single red rose layed across Erin's grave. Jack looked at them with Haley's soft smile. "Uncle Dave has already been here." The four smiled at him. Beth rubbed Jack's neck.

"I think I know where we might meet up with him," Aaron smiled. Zach and Caleigh gave Jack a knowing smile as well.

"Then let's get there," Jack said.

Sure enough, the five of them joined Dave in Arlington as he visited Harrison Scott. Zach wrapped his long arm around Dave's shoulder. "I miss him so much."

Dave put his arm around Zach and rubbed his back. "Me too Zach," he smiled.

"So do I," Jack added, nestled up to Caleigh. "And even though I don't have Uncle Harry's dogtags anymore, I know he's still watching over us when you go out on a case," he smiled at his dad. Zach winked at Dave.

"So do I Jack," Beth smiled.

-00CM00-

The fruit salad made for Dave's annual Memorial Day picnic for the team, Aaron was rough housing with the boys in the pool. Caleigh and Beth were in the kitchen talking wedding plans. Dave was puttering around the patio, watering the flowers already in his swim trunks yet still wearing one of his expensive white t-shirts. Taking a breather with his elbows on the pool apron, Zach nodded at Dave to his dad with a smile. "We finally got him into the sport flip flops the rest of us wear?"

"There's a win," Jack smiled.

Aaron shook his head. "Never thought I'd see the day." Jack giggled.

"Hey old man," Zach said. "What's up with the footwear? Ya goin' down in your social standing?" Jack giggled more.

Dave flipped him off continuing to water the hanging plants. The three Hotchner men roared with laughter. Zach pulled himself out of the pool with his muscular arms and headed to Dave's garage. He came back out with a can of beer in a cooler cup and opened it, taking a swig. Aaron eyed him.

Zach smiled. "Dad, what time did I get home Saturday night after we won the A-10 tourney?"

"About three hours after we did."

"It takes the team an hour and a half to get on the bus after a game. Then an hour bus ride back to the campus. All of us seniors stopped at Gabe's; I had one beer and headed home. I wanted to go to church yesterday morning. Tonight is my night to celebrate."

Aaron smiled. "Caleigh got your truck keys?"

"You know better dad," Zach smiled back.

"Give it a good home son," Aaron smiled. Zach took another sip.

Beth came out onto the patio with Caleigh and looked at her. "Yes, I'm sober cab tonight," Caleigh smiled. "We both can sleep in tomorrow with no classes."

-00CM0-

Being the number one seed, the Regional Finals were held at the Patriots home field. The Patriots polished off Utah State, punching their ticket to Omaha and the College World Series on Saturday. Walking to their vehicles in the parking lot, Dave looked around at the Hotchner and Graystone families and then his watch. He shook his head. "It's too late to put a meal together."

Jack burrowed the Hotchner glare into his uncle. "What did you tell me one time? It's never too late for Sal's Pizza."

Tom Graystone looked at Rossi. "Busted Dave," he smiled, rubbing Jack's shoulder. Caleb and Jack shared a high five. Tom looked at Dave. "Which we all pitch in on to pay for," he waged his index finger at Dave. Dave smiled back. They discussed what they wanted around the vehicles.

Jack looked at Caleb. "You like Hawaiian? Really?" Caleb smiled. "With the pineapple?" Caleb smiled more. "Dude, you're just totally off." The rest laughed and settled on their order.

Beth pulled out her cellphone and punched a button. Caleb looked at her. "You've got Sal's on speed dial?"

Beth nodded with a smile as she said, "Hey Sal! It's Beth Hotchner. I need to place a delivery order to Aaron's and my home for about an hour and half from now."

"Perfect Beth," Sal smiled. "We're swamped right now" Beth gave Sal the order. "Sounds like a celebration," he smiled.

"Yes Sal, we're going to Omaha; and celebrating Zach's birthday."

A little over an hour later, Zach and Caleigh joined the group in the backyard, coming out of the garage with their own beers. Mike looked at his sister. "You don't look happy."

Caleigh shook her head. "I'm not: Zach and I had an argument on the way here." She looked at Mike. "How many arguments do I like to lose big brother?"

"Exactly zero," Mike smiled, giving her a kiss. Mike looked at Zach. "And you're not proclaiming victory?"

Zach shook his head. "I like sleeping in my own bed." The group laughed. Zach looked at them. "The argument was about this: something Pete and I have both discussed at length."

Dave looked at Zach and immediately profiled it was important. "What is it Zach?"

"While we both absolutely loved all of you being out in Omaha last year for the _whole_ CWS supporting us," he said, "we understand the financial part of that. Twelve days of hotel rooms and food caused a serious dent. Not to mention vacation time." He looked all of them in the eye. "We don't want you to do that this year. If, hopefully and God willing, we make the semi-finals, just come out then."

"Zach," Aaron said.

Zach shook his head. "No dad; Pete and I are adamant about this. We realized the strain it put on Caleigh and Lisa's bank accounts; and how hard they worked to get it built back up. Even with Dave letting them bunk in his suite. We deeply and truly appreciate the support; but please, don't do it again." He looked at his dad. "How much vacation time did Uncle Sean burn up?" Aaron looked at him. "I know; almost all of it. He's got Kim in his life now; I don't want him to burn that all up; they need some time for them." He looked at the rest of the group. "And I won't do that to Caleigh. Pete is just simply looking at him and Lisa's budget."

Aaron opened his mouth to argue with his son. "Aaron," Dave said, "don't argue with him," he gently smiled. "He's got a point." He looked at him with a smile. "Think of the kids."

Tom looked at Dave. "Honestly, we'd all love to come out there and be a part of that experience. But we can't afford twelve days. Not with what is coming after that. And a wedding."

"I don't have that kind of vacation time or money either even bunking in with Bub in mom and dad's room," Mike added with a smile. He looked at Caleigh. "Sorry sis; I have bro's back on this one." Caleigh stuck her tongue out at him. That relieved the tension of the moment and made everyone laugh.

"But I want to see all the games," Jack angrily said.

Zach smiled. "I know you do bro; the joys of being a senior and co-captain." Jack eyed him. "I talked with the Skipper. You are our batboy for the series," he smiled. "I need to get you on campus tomorrow to get you fitted for a uniform. You can travel with the team and bunk in with me and Pete."

"Really Zach?"

Zach beamed. "Yup; Skipper's oldest son Micah is also going to be involved. But you're gonna have to be his mentor. You've got the experience doing it for the Cardinals in high school and the Pirates." Jack widely smiled.

Dave looked at Zach. "Kid, I've got your back. I'll talk dad down."

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Zach smiled.

Dave pulled Caleigh to him. "Sorry luvs," he said, kissing her cheek. "You win some, you lose some."

Caleigh accepted his hug and then looked at him, kissing his cheek. "Something you have a little experience in?"

Dave shook his head with a smile. "Carolyn and I could go toe to toe. Hayden's head was her way or the highway. But my dear," he said, kissing her cheek, "you never got the pleasure and I use the term very loosely of arguing with Erin."

Caleigh kissed him back. "From what I've learned, something I'm eternally grateful for," she smiled. Zach rolled his eyes at his dad. Aaron proudly smiled at his oldest son that did go toe to toe with Erin Strauss. And won.

 **###**

 **A/N: Hiya! The Atlantic-10 Conference is the college "league" that the Patriots play the majority of their games in. I know it's confusing for my international peeps. College teams play their "regular season" games in a specific conference. And it doesn't go specifically to general area.**

 **The NCAA baseball tournament has four regionals to get to the College World Series in Omaha: East, West, Midwest and South. They also rank the teams for the entire bracket. Which means Mason is the team to beat being the #1 seed.**

 **A "cooler cup" is a cloth type holder that holds a cold aluminum can of beverage making it the cold can easier to hold while also keeping the beverage a bit colder.**

" **Give it a good home" is wishing the person drinking the beverage to enjoy it.**

 **Reminder – the Pirates are the town team that Zach and Pete played on during the summer after the college season was over the past three summers. And y'all know I could have made that a quiz question. I'm feeling generous. :D**

 **Hurricanhorse – the check is in the mail? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and following/favorite alerts!**

 **I'm going to condense down the CWS (College World Series) as much as possible. I have to include it; but it's not the crux of the story so it'll be this one baseball chapter; with a whole lot of family!**

 **My usual Chapter 2 shout out and wink to pmp1208. Thanks friend!**

Chapter 2

The East Carolina Pirates, one of three upset winners in the Super Regionals were no match for the Patriots. Their two games weren't close. George Mason was in the semi-finals.

Dave, sitting in first class as usual, was waiting for the rest in the baggage claim area of the Omaha airport with his bag. Aaron, walking up to him with the entire group, pulled out his buzzing cellphone. He looked at the text and smiled. _Hey dad! Welcome back to Omaha! Heading to practice; reservations already made at our fav hangout tonite with Delane our fav server. See you there at six!_

Aaron looked around at Beth, Caleigh, Sean and his girlfriend Kim with a smile. He shared the text with Tom, Rachel, Mike and Caleb as Papa, Mama and Lisa Stanlovsky joined them with their luggage they happened to spot and snag off. "Let's do this," Dave smiled.

Four hours later, the entire group walked into the Omaha Steak House. They looked for the boys at the bar. They weren't there. Aaron heard Zach's sharp whistle and turned his head. Zach and Pete waved at the group with big smiles. The group walked up to the large area of tables that were set up for all of them. The older boys were enjoying a beer. Jack flew into Aaron and Beth's arms. "Missed you guys," he smiled.

"We sorta missed you," Beth smiled, kissing his head, sending him to Aaron for a hug.

"No bar action boys," Dave asked with a large smile. Sean and Mike looked at the boys as well.

Pete shook his head. "Nebraska state law Dave," he smiled, waving his finger. "The squirt couldn't sit with us."

Zach smiled, giving Caleigh a kiss. "This works." He kissed Beth and hugged his dad. Releasing Caleigh, he pulled Rachel into a hug with his left arm, kissing her cheek, while shaking hands with Tom. "Thanks for coming out," he smiled to his father-in-law to be.

Tom rubbed Zach's shoulder. "We wanted to be a part of this."

Delane walked up to the tables and smiled at the group. "I know most of you. You need drinks."

Mike winked at Zach. "Is she married?"

"Yup Big Dog, I am," Delane laughed. "And I know you're like him," Delane pointed at Dave. "You're a quart low and need a drink." Mike smiled and pointed at her.

Dave smiled at Delane. "I've got the drink tab and the appetizers for everyone." He pointed at Zach. "That one, now using the trust fund I set up for him and his bride to be is buying my dinner." Delane hugged Caleigh with her congratulations; Pete and Lisa as well.

Delane looked at the group. "Do you want to make my job easier?"

Mariska Stanlovsky smiled at Delane, rubbing her shoulder. "We sit together to make it easier for you to separate out the tabs." Delane looked at her. "Big Pete and I own a restaurant," she smiled. "I get it." She pointed at Sean and Kim. "And Sean manages one," she smiled.

Delane smiled. "I think I love you folks." Less than two hours later, she gathered up the tab books from the tables as the group started to get up. "Thank you all so much for asking for me." She nodded at the tab books in her hand. "I know how well you all treat me."

Zach kissed her cheek. "Very richly deserved," he smiled. "We'll see you again before we go home."

"That is a promise," Big Pete smiled. "The food was fantastic." Delane smiled as the group started to leave.

Once outside, Jack nudged Beth. She looked at him. "Can I bunk in with you and dad tonight?" Beth and Aaron looked at him. "I'm tired of listening to Zach and Pete snoring."

"And dad doesn't," Zach questioned with a smile.

"Not with Beth elbowing him in the ribs," Jack zinged back. Sean roared with laughter.

"Go ahead brother; laugh. I've got two of them giving me the snark now." Sean wasn't the only one laughing.

"We've got a game tomorrow Jack at three," Zach said.

Beth rubbed his arm. "I think there's one of us that can get him back to your hotel after breakfast."

Zach kissed her cheek. "Stop in and grab his p.j.'s and stuff for the night."

Five days later, Papa Stanlovsky kept his promise and the entire group was once again getting Delane's special attention on a Sunday night. With the Patriots of George Mason now back to back National Champions. Like last year, the family celebration in Dave's suite was huge Saturday night.

Delane looked at Zach and Pete. "You two are gamers," she smiled. "I know you'll tough it out and have a beer."

Zach smiled. "I'm good with a beer." Delane looked at him. "You say Canadian whiskey, I'm out the door."

Delane eyed Dave. "What? I'm innocent; I just provided the party space." He pointed at Mike. "Blame the future brother-in-law for how this one feels," he said pointing at Zach.

The group all laughed, sitting down together.

 **###**

 **A/N: See…I spared y'all internationals a big whoop butt baseball chapter. I appreciate you. But like I said at the top; the first couple of chapters are just the warm-up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: NOW we start doing some business with this story. :D Thank you so much, again, for all of the support.**

Chapter 3

Aaron was still answering emails Tuesday morning, trying to catch up after being gone for six days. His cellphone buzzed on his desk. He looked at the text. _Hey dad; can you be home tonight around 7?_

 _If we don't get a case, I should be home earlier_ Aaron texted back. _What's up?_

 _Taking the next step_ Zach texted back. _I'll explain later. See if Uncle Dave can be there as well._ Just then, Dave stuck his head in Aaron's office with a fresh cup of coffee. "I was going to ask if you were done digging out of the political emails but I know that look." Aaron looked at him. "What's up?"

"Zach wants me to be home around seven tonight; he wants you there as well. If we don't get a case."

"Aaron, if we do, we still have that meeting," Dave said, moving out of Aaron's doorway.

"Dave! Get back here," Aaron barked. Dave reappeared in the doorway. "Do you know what is going on?"

"Yes," he smiled. "Your oldest son has his shit together."

"That doesn't help Dave."

Dave smiled. "See you at dinner; I'm still digging out too," he smiled. "But without the political crap. Isn't it fun sitting in the big chair," Dave taunted with a smile. He turned and headed for his office. Aaron shook his head.

The four Hotchner's, along with Caleigh and Dave nearly had all the dishes done from the wonderful BBQ Rib dinner Zach had prepared. Aaron eyed his oldest son. "What's up with your cellphone? It hasn't gone off thirty times."

"I've got it shut off."

Aaron looked at Zach. "Why?"

"Because the Braves are pounding me over the head to discuss a contract. Plus every sports agent is calling me."

"Zach," Jack asked.

"Bro, I'm no longer a college player. That's the next step. But I need an agent first before I can do that."

Aaron eyed his son. "Hence the big meeting tonight?"

"Yeah dad; I want all of you to scope him out before I sign on _his_ dotted line. Then I talk to the Braves."

Dave smiled. "You mean your agent does."

Zach smiled with a point. "Exactly Uncle Dave."

Aaron looked at him. "I take it you already have an agent in mind."

"Yeah, I do," Zach smiled. "He's Minnie's agent as well. Andy says I can trust him with my life. He's really taken care of him and Victoria."

"There's a positive," Beth smiled. Zach looked at her. "Your dad has shared how much you two have talked together."

Zach shook his head. "I'd be lost without Andy; he's been a godsend for me."

"Both of us," Caleigh smiled. "Victoria and I have talked; at length as well." Beth smiled. "And multiple times," Caleigh added. Beth rubbed her shoulder.

Just then, Mudg rose to his feet, the hair rising on his back. The family home doorbell rang two seconds later. Zach smiled at Dave. "He's good," pointing at Mudg.

"Yup," Dave smiled.

Zach went to the door. He checked the peep hole and opened the door. "Thanks for coming over Jose," he smiled.

"I just hope I can pass the acid test," Jose smiled back, shaking Zach's extended hand. "You've already warned me about my three biggest inquisitors."

"Caleigh pretty much has a buy-in; she'll just want to know what happens next. Dad and Uncle Dave?" Zach shook his head. "I told you earlier; you're on your own." Jose nodded his head as Zach showed him into the living room. The rest came out of the kitchen.

Zach looked at them. "Everyone, this is Jose Campos. He's a Mason alumni and played baseball there as well." He looked at Jose. "This is my fiancée Caleigh," he smiled.

Jose shook her hand with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you Caleigh."

"Likewise Jose," Caleigh smiled back. "Victoria, Andy Minton's fiancée speaks very highly of you."

"Thank you," Jose smiled. "I'm proud to help take care of Andy and Victoria. And I know it's a package deal." He eyed Caleigh. "Like you two would be," he smiled. Aaron and Dave eyed up the man. _He obviously had a sports build. He reminds me of Mike with a few more inches_ Aaron thought.

Beth whispered to Dave. "He's saying all the right things."

"Yeah, but he's still an agent," Dave whispered back. "Bottom line for them is how much money I can make. And Zach's contract will make him bundles."

Zach introduced the rest. Aaron motioned Jose to sit down. Jack looked around and shook his head. "It was nice meeting you Jose, but I think this convo is going to be over my head," he smiled. "I'm out to play video games."

"Pleasure to meet you Jack," Jose smiled. Jack smiled back at him and headed towards Zach's den. They all sat down.

Jose eyed Aaron. "I got my law degree from Georgetown when I finally gave up on playing minor league baseball. My wife Kelly is our firm's CPA; she handles the finances for our players. And we bring in auditors every quarter to make sure we're doing it right. We don't leave our clients broke stealing from them. And actually, there's only five of us in the firm," he looked around. "My wife and me; our two administrative assistants and our oldest son Raphe who is our IT guru."

"No sports management degree," Dave asked.

"An MBA in that from North Carolina," Jose said. Dave hiked an eyebrow. "My heritage is Venezuelan. While my grandfather was a poor farmer, he wasn't stupid. He leased part of his land to oil speculators back in the 1970's. But he was smart enough to make sure that he would get his share of the riches if they found oil. They did," Jose smiled. "When my grandfather passed, he spread that wealth among his four children, with two stipulations. That my father, being the oldest, kept the deal going with the oil company. And if his grandchildren wanted any of the money, they could only use it to get a college degree. And my parents invested well with their share." Jose looked around the room. "Are I and our small firm trying to get Zach in our group to make some money? Absolutely. But I'm not Scott Boros. And we don't want a multi-million dollar agency with our own private jet in a big high glass glossy building and offices with designer furniture. I just want to help out young ballplayers; and George Mason players all the better. I've been there and done that. Back in my day, the agent I hired just about robbed me blind. Thank God my trust fund from my family was protected or that bastard would have raided that. But the bottom line you all want to hear is what I believe in. I just want to take care of these players. And if there's a fiancée or wife involved, all the more. I protect a family and take care of them. That is part of my heritage being Hispanic."

Zach and Aaron eyed Dave. Dave looked at them. "OK, he talks the talk. Andy says he walks the walk?"

Zach looked at him. "Minnie and Victoria have raved about their experience with Jose. They get an email every time a bill gets paid plus the balance on their checking account. Victoria said it's always spot on when she balances their checkbook. And he got them a great health insurance plan."

Beth looked at Jose. "You'll get that for the kids?"

Jose shook his head. "It doesn't quite work like that. When players are in the minor leagues, the team only covers so much for their medical insurance. And there's not a lot of negotiating room on that. All I can do is find a supplemental to what the team offers." He smiled. "It's a true family affair. My brother is an insurance agent. Miguel bundled it together with their auto and renter's insurance, which those two didn't think about getting and saved them nearly five hundred dollars a month. And with Andy's bonus, I've done some investing for him and Victoria so they have a bit more to live on."

"With Minnie's signing bonus as a drafted player," Zach added, "that's basically what they pay their bills with. A minor league player's salary, especially a rookies', barely covers their food bill a month. And it's a standard salary arbitrated between the player's union and MLB. That's why Victoria is working part time."

"That's true; for the most part. Minnie wasn't a number one pick. Zach is; I can get him a bit more; but it will solely be perks," Jose said. "But like Zach said, it's the rule in major league baseball. The signing bonus is what keeps these kids alive. The salary for playing is crap until they get to the big league and get their rookie season in there. My biggest job is taking care of these kids until they get there. After that, it's just playing hardball with the organization to get a real contract. And I'll do that as well."

Aaron looked at Jose. "You do know I will want to have one of contract lawyer buddies look over any contract before Zach signs it; starting with yours."

Jose smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way Aaron. But also know this – I said my firm is five people. We don't supply a posse to look after your son. Part of the language of that contract will reflect that. We expect your son to act like the professional sports athlete his is and represent his team at all times. We don't babysit."

Zach smiled at his dad, pointing at Jose. "Do you now understand why Minnie and I like him?"

Aaron smiled. "Jose, if Zach is ever dumb enough to do something that stupid, he'll face my wrath long before he gets your Latino one."

"And mine," Caleigh smiled.

Jose smiled. "Why we wanted both Andy and Zach. We know how much they're upstanding young men."

Aaron looked at Dave who nodded with a smile. Aaron looked at Jose and then smiled. "Welcome to the family."

-00CM00-

Two days later, Jack answered the front door. "Hi Jose," he smiled.

"Hey Jack," Jose smiled back, rubbing his shoulder. "How's summer school going?"

"I love my reading class. I'm getting challenged."

"A world class reader like you?" Jose smiled.

"Ms. Smith makes us look up words we don't understand the old fashion way." Jose gave him a questioned look. "With a real dictionary."

"Wise woman," Jose smiled.

Jack led him into the nook area of the kitchen. Zach was on his cellphone. Beth smiled at Jose. "Would you like a beer?"

"Sure," Jose smiled. Caleigh smiled at him, standing next to Zach as he took a drink of his own beer.

"On it Beth," Jack said, racing out of the kitchen. Beth smiled at Jose.

"What's going on," Jose asked.

Beth nodded. "Aaron, Dave and the team are out on a case. Zach's talking with his dad."

"Got it; thanks dad," Zach smiled. "Stay safe and get home soon. I'll tell Beth and Jack." Zach listened for a few more seconds. "Bye dad; love you too."

Zach looked at Jose. "Dad said his friend Scott just sent him a text." Jose looked at him. "I've just got one more thing." Jose eyed him. "This is the last time I get a mid-summer break from playing baseball. I need it with all this."

Jose smiled. "With how bad the Braves are right now with their team? I can extend them out until nearly the All-Star break. They'll love the publicity to parade you around at that time after you sign with them. And I'll be honest enough to tell them that."

Zach looked at Jose. "Dad's advice and Scott's?" Jose looked at him. "Sign the contract," he smiled.

"Ten tomorrow morning," Jose smiled, taking a drink of his beer. "While Kelly is a certified Notary, we bring in an outside, independent to witness the signing; so there are no questions."

Zach looked at Jose. "Make it one tomorrow afternoon." Jose gave him a questioned look. "With all this stuff swirling around me, sleep has been allusive. I've got not only myself to take care of but Caleigh as well."

Caleigh smiled. "I can attest to the non-sleep part. He's been like sleeping through an earthquake."

Jose smiled at Zach. "I know it's a big step. All I can do is give you my word as an honorable man. I'll take care of you both." Zach eyed Beth who nodded. Jack nodded as well. Mudg walked up to Jose and nosed his hand for a pet.

Beth smiled at Zach. "Now there's the Good Housekeeping seal of approval." They all laughed as Jose petted Mudg.

Zach smiled at Jose. "See you at one tomorrow afternoon." They clinked beer neck bottles together.

 **###**

 **A/N: Every detail about rookie contracts and minor league players and their salaries are based on my copious research of Major League Baseball rules and Wiki articles.**

 **Scott Boros is the "premier" sports agent for any bigtime athlete playing any sport in the US. And yes, he's got the hotshot stuff that Jose mentioned. And while he was Greg Maddux's long time agent, it's basically agreed in sports circles, no matter the sport, he's an egotistical pompous ass.**

 **If there are any readers that are also** _ **Madam Secretary**_ **fans – yup! That Jose Campos. The first time I saw him on MS my brain went off.** _ **That's Zach's agent**_ **. :D**

 **And you CM fans would recognize the actor, Carlos Gómez as well. He was Captain Navarro in** _ **Machismo**_ **(S1).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *sets out tissue box* Just in case. ;)**

Chapter 4

A day later, the BAU had just finished putting their profile briefing together for their current case in Albany, New York to present to the locals at the top of the hour. Aaron gave the team some down time.

Dave came back into the conference room and sat down next to Aaron. He looked at his protégé. "Do you never piss?"

Aaron smiled. "I don't drink as much coffee as you." Just then, his cellphone buzzed with a text.  
Aaron turned it over and looked. _Judas Priest Aaron! Zach had to sic the Latino Lion on us?_

He showed Dave the text and pushed a button for a phone call. "Hi Aaron," John Schuerholz answered. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Your timing is perfect John; we're out on case but about to deliver our profile to local law enforcement. We're taking a break." The team started to filter back in and sat down around the table. "And that Latino Lion is going to take care of my son and daughter-in-law to be."

Schuerholz laughed. "We figured Zach would get Jose to be this agent. You tipped us off when you said he and Andy Minton had been talking together. We look forward to working with Jose. He's a straight shooter. He already told Hart about Zach wanting a little break before all this rains down on him. I totally agree."

"Thanks John," Aaron smiled. "The kids will appreciate that." Morgan pointed a finger at Hotch, looking at Dave.

"Zach signed with an agent less than hour ago. Apparently, Jose has already made contact with the Braves," Dave whispered.

"With graduation and the college baseball playoffs, it's been nonstop for them," Aaron said, continuing his conversation with Schuerholz.

"The next big step," Morgan smiled. Tara looked around the table with a question. JJ quietly filled her in.

"And Andy's fiancée Victoria and Caleigh have been talking together as well. The kids are really happy with taking the next step having Jose in their corner. But John, I'll say again; they need a little break. They're leaving this afternoon for Dave's cabin for a few days."

Reid looked at Dave sitting next to him. "I'm assuming that Zach's agent got your approval," he quietly questioned.

Dave smiled. "He'll take care of the kids," he whispered.

"I know they need it Aaron," Schuerholz said. "Tell them to have a good time. And by the way Aaron, give Zach some news."

"Which is?"

Schuerholz smiled into his cellphone. "We just called up Andy Minton to our Triple A team."

"Oh God," Aaron said.

"Aaron," Schuerholz asked.

"Caleigh is not going to be happy with Zach later this evening and what he'll drink."

Schuerholz laughed. "Good luck to you and your team Aaron. And thank all of them for the job they do."

"Will do," Aaron smiled. "Thanks John." He ended the call.

Dave looked at him. "Why will Zach be drinking tonight?"

Aaron broadly smiled. "Andy got called up to Triple A."

"Hell, I'm drinking tonight," Dave brightly smiled. The team looked at the two of them with blank, questioning faces. Aaron and Dave filled them in.

Tara looked at her watch. "That kind of news makes what we're about to do a bit easier," she smiled rising from her chair. Dave got out of his, putting on his suitcoat.

Getting up from her own chair, JJ rubbed Tara's shoulder. "It sure does," she smiled.

"Do you understand any of this kid," Morgan asked, getting out of his chair.

Reid looked at him. "Would you like me to quote you the Major League Baseball rule book on how much number one drafted players are allowed to make," Reid smiled. Morgan just shook his head. Aaron and Dave shared a smile.

-00CM00-

The Wednesday afternoon before the All-Star game break and after the Fourth of July, Zach was playing video games with Jack. It was just the two of them at home. Zach got a text and looked at it. He bent his head down, shutting his eyes. Jack paused the game. "Bro," Jack quietly asked.

"We have a deal," he said to Jack. "Jose will be here after dinner to give us the details," he explained as he pounded out a text in response to Jose. His cellphone pinged thirty seconds later. _They're sending you to Gwinnett – Triple A._

Zach showed the text to Jack. Jack jumped to his feet. "You and Minnie will be together!"

Zach shut his eyes again. A few seconds later, Jack rubbed his shoulder. "Zach?"

Zach opened his eyes and Jack noticed tears. "The Gwinnett team is located in Lawrenceville; a northeastern suburb of Atlanta. Caleigh and I can set up a home for us with the new SunTrust Park being built in the same general area."

Jack exploded into Zach's arms for a hug. "That's amazing news Zach. I'm glad dad is home."

"Me too bud," Zach smiled, hugging his brother.

"And I'm happy for you and Caleigh," Jack said into Zach's neck. Zach pulled Jack closer.

-00CM00-

Jack looked around the Gulf Stream jet he boarded Friday morning. "Hey dad! This is a lot like you and the team's." He pointed. "Except for the Braves logo." Beth smiled at Aaron.

Zach grinned at Caleigh shaking his head getting on behind her. Caleigh looked at him. "Jack knows the BAU jet," she whispered with a question.

"We brought Erin home; remember?"

Caleigh shook her head, rubbing Zach's shoulder. "Sorry; forgot that one; we just really started dating." Zach smiled at her, getting her moving to sit in a seat so the rest could get on board. "Where's your tie," Caleigh asked. Everyone, save Jack was dressed in business attire. Jack was wearing khaki pants and a polo shirt.

"It's in my suitcoat pocket." Caleigh looked at him. "Neatly folded, thank you dad," Zach smiled, taking off his suitcoat, putting it over the back of his seat. Aaron, Dave and Jose did the same.

Twenty minutes later, the pilot came over the intercom. "We're at our cruising altitude and the weather looks great to Atlanta. You're free to move about the cabin."

Jack dived out of his seat over Dave's legs, sharing the four top with him, Aaron and Beth. "I gotta whiz something fierce. It's a big day."

Jose got out of the two top of seats he was sharing with Kelly. He went to the forward two top where Zach and Caleigh were seated and rubbed Zach's shoulder. "How you doing?"

Zach gave him his evil grin. "I thought you didn't babysit?" Jose just shook his head and walked back to his seat.

Caleigh looked at him. "How are you doing?"

"Very honestly?" Caleigh nodded. "I've got some butterflies; who wouldn't." Caleigh smiled. "But it's not about signing the contract. It's meeting the Atlanta sports reporters afterwards."

"That would send me to the bathroom throwing up," Caleigh smiled.

Zach gave her the grin she fell in love with. "Press prep with Uncle Dave," he winked. "Answer their questions but talk in generalities; do not," Zach quoted, imitating Dave's finger waggle, "give them details or promises that can come back and bite you in the ass."

Caleigh smiled. "Why we like having him around." Zach smiled.

Aaron got out of his seat and crossed the aisle looking at Jose and whispered. "Is he ready for that press conference?"

Jose shook his head. "I dunno; he told he had it handled," he quietly replied.

Aaron softly smiled and took a step back to look at Dave. "Press conferences 101?"

Dave lightly laughed. "To quote Reid – yupppp," he smiled.

Aaron smiled at Jose. "He's got it."

Just then, Jack came out of the bathroom. "Feel better bud," Aaron asked with a smile.

"Yeah; I took a …"

"TMI," Beth and Aaron said together. Kelly and Jose laughed.

Jack crawled around Dave's legs to get back in his seat. "Geez, some people just don't understand guy things."

"I feel your pain kid," Dave said, winking at Beth. "You ready to kick the Hotchner boys' butts in a game of cribbage with me?"

"Let's do it," she smiled. Dave dug his travel size cribbage board out of one suitcoat pocket and a deck of cards from the other.

Jose stood behind Jack to quietly coach him on the game Jack was still learning while watching the first game. He looked over the seats at Zach and Caleigh and smiled. "I think they are both ready for this." Aaron and Beth looked at him. "They're conked out," he smiled.

-00CM00-

There were two SUVs waiting for the entourage as the jet pulled to a stop. When the seatbelt sign went shut off after the jet pulled to a stop, Zach and Caleigh got out of their seats. The co-pilot came out of the cockpit and smiled at them. "Gary," he nodded at the cockpit, "is just waiting on confirmation from the ground crew before I can open the hatch," he smiled.

"Thanks for the ride," Caleigh smiled at him. The co-pilot smiled.

"You're clear Mike," they heard.

Mike smiled at them, pushing the button to open the door. "Welcome to Atlanta," he smiled. "And the heat." The heat and humidity of the day burst in through the door like a slap in the face from the devil and his kingdom.

"Gee thanks," Caleigh smiled, shaking her head. Mike slightly laughed.

Zach stuck out his hand. "Thanks for ride Mike." Mike shook it. "Can I stick my head in the door to do the same with Gary?"

Mike smiled. "Sure Zach."

Zach walked into the doorway of the cockpit. Gary looked at him. "Thank you for the ride," he smiled.

"Don't thank me," Gary smiled. "Mike and I are part of the Braves' family." He stuck out his hand. "Welcome to the family Zach," he smiled. "And good luck. I can't wait to see you playing here."

Zach warmly shook his hand. "Thanks Gary."

Mike looked at Zach as he returned to Caleigh. "Welcome to the family Zach," he smiled.

"Thanks Mike," Zach smiled back, gently putting his hand on Caleigh's back to get her heading out the door in front of him. A man was putting their three small bags into the back of one of the SUVs.

When they got to the bottom of the steps, the other driver was waiting for them. "Hi Zach; I'm Tomas, a member of the front office staff. Please get into the SUVs; we've got the AC going." Zach shook his hand. "Welcome to the Braves' family," Tomas smiled, getting them heading to the SUV.

Fifteen minutes later, the SUVs pulled into the private, underground parking area of Turner Field. As they all got of the vehicles, Zach, Aaron, Dave and Jose slipped their suitcoats back on. The elevator bank doors near them opened. John Schuerholz got off. "This is what the semi-retired guy does," he smiled.

He stuck his hand out to Zach, who eyed him. "I dunno if I want to shake that with you and dad's behind my back secret dealings." Zach smiled and took Schuerholz's hand.

"Zach, I promised your dad I would take care of you. And I'm going to. You are a special young man; not only with your baseball skills, but more importantly as a human being. I told you that the day we drafted you. You've been on my radar for more years than you'll know. It's an honor to have you in our organization." He smiled at Caleigh. "And you're a part of that as well." Caleigh beamed.

"Thanks John," Zach smiled. "I really appreciate your kind words and backing."

John looked at the group as a second elevator came down as well. "Let's get out of this heat."

They got off on the Executive Level of the Offices of the Braves. Schuerholz greeted the rest of the group and then looked at them. "I've got a conference call I've got to be a part of. Tomas will get you all into a conference room. Hart and Coppolella will drop in when they can," he smiled. "Coppolella will walk you all through the schedule for the afternoon."

Tomas took them down the hall to an executive conference room suite and opened the door. He waved at a counter. "There's some food and drinks for you." He pointed at a door. "That's the restroom," he smiled. "I'll let you have your privacy. But if you need anything, I'll be right outside the door."

Zach pulled off his suitcoat, put it over one of the conference rooms chairs, and started to roll up his sleeves a bit. "That heat is going to take some getting used to," he absently said to no one in particular. "Omaha could be brutal; but the weather changed in a day or two. This is unending."

"Now if you had Hispanic genes," Jose chimed in.

"Don't start on me," Zach smiled. "I'm a meat and potatoes white boy and you knew that walking in the door." Jose nodded with a smile.

The sandwiches were small and everyone enjoyed the small lunch, yet too nervous to sit down; except for Jack. Caleigh eyed Zach who just shook his head.

Thirty minutes later, Schuerholz walked into the room and smiled. "It's time Zach."

"Do I need my tie," asked, starting to put down his shirt sleeves.

John shook his head. "You don't even have to do that Zach," he smiled. "Save that for the press." Zach looked at him. "Just know the Braves' PR staff is going to be in the room to do videotape and pictures.

"I understand John," Zach said. Schuerholz looked at him. "But it's a big day for me, Caleigh and my family. I hope there's a time that all stops so we can have some time."

Schuerholz smiled. "I told you the day we drafted you that we understand what your family means to you." Zach nodded his head and got Caleigh to follow Schuerholz out the door, walking behind her. The rest followed.

Schuerholz ushered them into the office of the Braves' Chairman and CEO Terry McGuirk. He made the introductions. Hart and Coppolella were there as well. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Zach," McGuirk smiled, shaking Zach's hand.

"Thank you Mr. McGuirk," Zach smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

McGuirk smiled at Caleigh. "Welcome to the Braves' family as well."

"Thank you Mr. McGuirk," she smiled.

McGuirk motioned Zach into a seat across from his desk and pulled out the contract. A man in a suit walked up to the desk. "Zach, this is Greg Heller, our chief legal counsel. He's the one that pounded out the deal with Jose."

Zach started to get out of the chair. "No need Zach," Heller said, sticking out his hand. Zach shook it, sitting back down. "Jose and I worked this all out; with relatively little aggravation," he smiled.

Zach looked at Jose. "Nothing has changed?" Jose looked at him. "I'm a lawyer's son," he said. Jose noticed there was no smile. Zach was serious.

"That is the agreement we made with each other Zach," Jose said. "If there were any changes, I would, by law, have to be notified."

Zach looked at Aaron. "I'm good dad?"

"You're good son," Aaron smiled.

McGuirk offered a pen to Zach. Heller turned the sheets of paper to the final page. "Right there Zach," he pointed with a smile. Jose nodded at Zach. Zach looked at Caleigh standing a bit behind him.

"You've got the final say."

She smiled. "Zach, I told you a little over nine months ago what I thought about all this. I said yes and let you slip my engagement ring on my finger. I trust you with our future together." Beth smiled at Aaron, rubbing his back. Jack put his arm around Dave's waist, looking at him with a question. Dave pulled him closer, rubbing his shoulder with an assuring smile.

Zach signed his name to the contract.

 **###**

 **A/N: All the names of the new Braves' upper management peeps that are introduced in this chapter are the true identities of those people.**

 **I'd give credit to all if I thought it was merited. But honestly? I don't think any of them are lurking around here. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again for all the love and support.**

 **I've been waiting almost four years to post this chapter.**

 **Just in case…..*sets out Kleenex box***

Chapter 5

Putting the pen down, Zach let out a sigh of relief and stood up. He offered McGuirk his hand. "This is a young boy's dream come true to be a part of the Atlanta Braves," he broadly smiled.

"Welcome to the family Zach," McGuirk warmly smiled back, shaking Zach's hand. The media staff cameras hummed with taking pictures as a two person crew took video. A group photo of upper management with Zach was taken as Jose and Kelly pulled the family a bit towards the back of the office.

"We have to let them get their publicity," Jose whispered. "It's part of the job now." The Media Relations personnel took more pictures as the video crew worked.

Jack scowled. "That part of the job sucks," he whispered.

John Schuerholz noticed. "Brad," he said, "that's enough. Zach needs time with his family."

Brad Hainje, the Senior Director of Media Relations, smiled at Schuerholz. "I got your email." He looked at his press crew. "That's it; we're out the door." It all immediately stopped.

"Thank you," Zach smiled at Hainje. "I appreciate that."

Hainje smiled back. "The press conference isn't until one; take your time." He held out his hand. "Welcome to the family Zach."

"Thank you," Zach smiled, shaking his hand. Less than a minute later, it was only Schuerholz and the family in McGuirk's office.

Caleigh moved to Zach. He smiled and pulled her into a deep hug. "You OK?"

"Yeah babe, I am."

"Congratulations," Caleigh smiled at him.

They shared a kiss that got a bit too long in Jack's world. "Really you two?" Zach and Caleigh separated as Schuerholz laughed, looking at Aaron and Beth. They smiled back with Beth giving him a wink.

"Jack, you've learned to share me with Caleigh. That contract I just signed means you've got to learn to share with me just a few more people."

"Just a few Jack," John smiled.

"I get that," Jack growled. "But I want to hug you too bro," he smiled, racing at Zach who knelt down a bit with opened arms to his brother. "I'm so happy for you Zach," Jack said, putting his head on Zach's shoulder. "You get to live your dream."

"Thanks bro," Zach said, pulling Jack tighter to him.

"I'm gonna miss you," Jack said clinging to Zach.

Zach pulled Jack off his shoulder. "Who said this is good-bye," he asked, smiling. "This is a new adventure for both of us." Jack looked at him, wiping away a tear. "I'm going to make you a part of this journey as much as I can. We're the Hotchner Brothers; remember?"

"I'll help Zach out on that," Schuerholz smiled.

"Really," Jack questioned at Schuerholz with the Hotchner glare.

"On one condition Jack," Schuerholz seriously said. Jack eyed him. "Only during summer vacation; school comes first," he smiled.

"I can live with that," Jack said. "Thanks John," he smiled. Beth smiled at Dave as Aaron stepped towards Zach.

"Come here bud," Caleigh said, gently moving Jack to her.

Zach enveloped Aaron into a deep hug. "Congratulations son," Aaron whispered in his ear.

"Thanks dad."

Aaron took a few seconds to gather himself. "You know…."

"Yeah dad; I know." Aaron held him closer. Caleigh rubbed Jack's chest, standing in front of her in her arms as Dave put his arm around Beth, smiling at her.

"I'm so proud and happy for you right now."

"Thanks dad; for everything."

Dave dug out his handkerchief and handed it to Beth. She took it with a smile and dabbed her eyes. The room stilled as father and son took some time together, embracing each other. John moved to put his arm around Caleigh fighting tears back. Jack turned and buried his head into her stomach. John rubbed his head. Caleigh looked at him. "I get it," Schuerholz said. Beth and Zach shared a hug.

Caleigh slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry John, you really don't." He looked at her with a question as Zach deeply hugged Dave.

-00CM00-

Walking back into the conference room Tomas had set for the family, Caleigh turned on her cellphone from silent. It immediately started pinging with messages. "Babe?"

Caleigh smiled at Zach. "I took some video of my own of you signing your contract and sent it to our family." She looked at the messages and showed Zach her phone.

He smiled, reading the texts. "The gang is all here." He looked at Aaron. "Even Uncle Sean and Kim," he beamed.

"They love you as much as we do Zach," Dave said.

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Zach smiled. "I get that."

The family decompressed a bit; Zach wolfed down two sandwiches, along with a soda.

Schuerholz walked in with Hainje. Zach shook his head, finishing off the last of his soda. "It's time for my tie," he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah Zach, it is," John said.

"Zach, if you don't like the way things are going, just look at me," Brad said. "I'll get the horde steered in a new direction. I'll be sitting right next to you."

John smiled. "Why he gets the big bucks."

"Thanks Brad," Zach smiled, pulling out his tie from his suitcoat pocket. "I appreciate that." Zach winked at Dave. "Watch this." Zach pulled up the collar on his shirt, putting his tie around the collar. Zach looked into the window of the conference room and deftly tied the knot. Pulling down his collar over the tie, he turned and looked at his dad. "Do I have it down," Zach evilly smiled.

Aaron moved to him and took out a small wrinkle at the top. "Now you do," he smiled.

"Shit."

"I'll give you an "E" for effort Zach," Aaron smiled.

"Oh. My. God," Dave said. Everyone in the room looked at him. "Aaron Hotchner has learned some humor to cut the tension. Mark this day down on the calendar." The rest in the room roared with laughter. Dave and Zach shared a high five.

"Screw you Dave," Aaron growled. They all laughed more.

-00CM00-

The family group, along with Jose and Kelly stood outside the press conference room door. Brad looked at Zach who was visibly getting a bit nervous. "I've got you Zach," he smiled.

"I don't doubt that Brad," he smiled. "I just want to get this done and over with. What's the hold up?"

The entire upper management team got off the elevator along with another man. Zach beamed. "Hi Bobby."

Bobby Cox, the former Braves manager, now a special assistant to John Hart smiled at him, sticking out his hand. "Welcome to the family kid," he smiled.

Zach shook Cox's hand. "It means the world to me that you're here for this."

"Kid," Bobby said, "I wouldn't be any other place. I told you a year ago. Your skills put you at this level. You've earned this kid."

"Thanks Bobby," Zach smiled. He looked at Brad. "How does this go down?"

"My assistant Monica," he smiled, pointing at her joining the group, "is going to get your family seated in the front row. The upper management will go in next with you and Terry coming in last. I'll make the introductions and then you'll step up to the mike."

Jack nudged Dave. "We're in the front row," he whispered.

"Jack my boy, my pride and joy," Dave said, "now is not the time for your snark you've learned from Emily and your brother."

"I like it," Cox beamed.

"You would," Schuerholz smiled.

Cox looked at Jack unfazed. "Good to see you again kid," he smiled, holding out his hand. Jack moved to shake Bobby's hand. "You still a Nats fan?" Jack shyly nodded with his small smile. "Stay loyal Jack," Cox smiled, rubbing his shoulder and looked around at the rest of the family. "It's good to see all of you," he smiled, shaking Aaron's hand. "Congratulations to you Beth," he smiled, pecking her cheek. Beth beamed. He looked at Caleigh. "Did the big dummy do it right," he asked, pointing at her engagement ring.

Caleigh beamed. "He more than got it right Bobby."

Cox kissed her cheek. "Congratulations sweetheart," he warmly smiled.

Hainje and his assistant looked at their watches. Cox shook his head. "I've put them behind; again. Damn, I'm really torn up about that," he smiled. Jack giggled. Caleigh, Aaron and Dave noticed Zach visibly relax.

Caleigh kissed his cheek. "Thanks Bobby."

Cox smiled at her and then slapped Zach on the shoulder. "Now kid?"

Zach smiled. "Let's do this." He eyed Cox. "Thanks Bobby."

Cox beamed. "Zach, I'll say this in front all these suits. I may be Hart's assistant and I'll work my ass for the man. But the real John I back is him," he pointed at Schuerholz. "The two of us got you kid."

"I'll say it again," Zach smiled. "Thanks Bobby."

"Go get 'em kid; and don't take their guff."

"Got that," Zach smiled.

-00CM00-

The introductions all made, Brad Hainje welcomed Zach to the podium of the large press conference gathering. "Just one thing folks," Hainje said, looking over the crowd of reporters. "Please introduce yourself before you fire off questions." He looked a bit more at them. "And go easy; this is Zach's first. I won't let you eat him up." Brad rubbed his shoulder getting him in front of the microphone and pointed. "Terrance Moore from the AJC is senior in this room. He gets the first one," he smiled.

Zach smiled at the reporter. "Fire away Mr. Moore."

"Hi Zach," he smiled. "The Braves traded up and traded up big to draft you last year to make you their number one draft choice. How much pressure does that put on you?"

"None," Zach responded. "I just signed a contract that says I work for the Atlanta Braves organization. That's my job now. And I'm an old school kid; I work my butt off for my employer to deserve the paycheck I get."

"You think you can make an impact," Moore questioned with a follow up.

Zach smiled, shaking his head. "That would be tough right now Mr. Moore since I'm going to Gwinnett for Triple A ball. However, it is my sincere hope that my hard work pays off and I get to this level so I can contribute with my teammates." Aaron silently exhaled and relaxed. Beth rubbed his shoulder as Zach nodded at the next reporter. Schuerholz beamed at McGuirk.

"Hi Zach; I'm Cody Chaffins; Sports Director at Fox5 here in Atlanta. You were the MVP of the CWS for two straight years; which you deserved," he smiled. "Does that give you a leg up on being with this organization?"

Zach shook his head. "I don't care what has happened in the past; I'm solely focused on the future and the job I have to do. I understand that involves a transition period from college ball to pro ball. I'm really happy with the opportunity to get that transition time at Gwinnett and to learn from the coaches and players. I know I have a big learning curve ahead of me; I'd like to think I can handle it. All I can say is I'm going to give it my best effort and diligence." Dave smiled at Jose.

Zach nodded at an Afro-American woman. "I'm Rebecca Norris, Sports Director at CBS46."

"Rock on," Zach smiled. "It's great to meet a woman in that position."

Norris smiled. "Thank you; it's nice to know I'm going to be dealing with a 21st century male that doesn't mind a woman in the mix."

"I may be old school in my work ethic Ms. Norris; but that's where it ends. I'm engaged," he nodded at Caleigh, "to a woman that can stand on her own two feet as well; and I highly support her just like she supports me."

Norris smiled. "By staying in college and graduating, do you feel that gives you an advantage in making the transition for college to pro ball with more maturity? And a follow-up after your answer."

"It was my intention from the first day I started at Mason to get my degree. To be able to play baseball with a fantastic coaching staff and wonderful teammates while I pursued my degree was ice cream with my cake. And I'm sure me being a bit more mature won't hurt me as I make the transition."

"My baby sister graduated from George Mason University. In the same class with you," she smiled.

"My congratulations to your sister," Zach smiled back.

"Thank you Zach," Norris said. "But I was there; and I saw what you did with your diploma. Before that, I questioned why you stayed in college after being the Braves' number one pick last year. Now I know; that degree meant something to you."

"Getting my college degree has always been my top priority; even above baseball."

Norris shook her head. "You didn't hear me; that degree meant _something to you_. I read your bio that the Braves released. Your mother is deceased; was that for her?"

Zach shook his head and smiled at her. "That was for me and Caleigh. I could blow out a knee tomorrow. I know enough to not rely totally on baseball. My degree is my fall back plan." He looked at Norris and smiled. "And that's the promise I made to my mom before she died – that I would get my degree before I played baseball."

"What took her Zach," Norris softly asked.

Zach lowered his head a bit and then looked at Norris. "Mom was a victim of a crime that took her life." It didn't take much for the room full of reporters to understand what really happened. Their heads shot up as the room, except for the photographers and TV video crews doing their work became still. You could almost hear a pin drop.

Hainje looked at Schuerholz. Schuerholz shook his head at him with no knowledge. Hainje spoke into the mic in front of him. "Next question." Jose looked at Rossi; Dave just softly shook his head.

A reporter raised his hand. Zach nodded at him. "Hi Zach; Tony Amey from WSB-TV. It's no secret that your favorite player growing up was Greg Maddux." He smiled. "It's a simple question – why?"

Zach smiled. "That's easy; Greg Maddux once said, talking about what he learned watching Koufax, Gibson and Seaver and being a great pitcher - 'It's that thing between your ears we call a brain'. Being a catcher, much like being a pitcher isn't just talent. There's a thought process involved. That's what attracted me to being a catcher. You are always doing some observing and some thinking. I like that challenge. I'm just not an athlete with skills. I've got a head on my shoulder I like to use. Like Maddux," he smiled.

"So how would you pitch to Bryce Harper," Amey followed up.

"Very carefully," Zach rapidly responded with his bullshit grin. The room rippled with laughter.

"Hey Zach; Roy D'Antonio; baseball writer for AJC online. Did you ever have any doubts about playing at this next level?"

"Yeah; a couple months ago when I got sicker than hell with bronchial pneumonia." Zach smiled. "And that's why God invented dads," he smiled broader, looking at Aaron. "They know how to love you, take care of you and give you the kick in the butt you sometimes need." Schuerholz winked at Aaron.

Another reporter raised his hand. Zach nodded at him. "Grant McAuley; CBS Radio Zach," he smiled. "You were part of two state championship teams and two CWS winning teams. What's your best memory?"

"Having my brother Jack as our batboy for the two state titles and this year's CWS," Zach answered without hesitation with his large smile. "He's my bro and my bud that knows enough to stay away from me in the dugout. But he's one of the first persons I see going back into the dugout. And we don't need words," he smiled at Jack with a wink, "just a bump. That's huge for me."

McAuley looked at the management team at the table. "Possible second Hotchner hire?"

Schuerholz looked at Hainje to slide the microphone down to him. Hainje complied. "That's already being discussed Grant. But Jack has a tougher agent than Zach does. He and Zach's dad," Schuerholz smiled. The room roared with laughter.

The next twenty minutes of the press conference sped along with ease. Zach was his usual humble, personable self that deeply impressed the hardened press corp.

Hainje rose out of this chair and clamped Zach on the back. "Here's the big part Zach," he smiled. "And John gets the honors."

Schuerholz rose out of his chair and joined Zach at the podium. He looked into the cameras. "As the former GM and President of this team, I was blessed to have been a part of drafting some wonderful players. This one," he pointed at Zach, "I've had my eye on for nearly seven years. And I've had the wonderful experience of watching a then raw talented player become a player we wanted for the Braves' future. More importantly, I got to watch him grow into a man," he smiled at Zach, who naturally blushed a bit.

Schuerholz looked at Jack. "Remember last year; in Omaha? I asked you what you what two times thirty-one was?" Jack nodded with his huge smile. "You nailed the answer in lightening like fashion," he smiled. "But since the number thirty-one is already taken around here, we've got Jack's answer for your number around here Zach," he smiled at Zach. Dave intently studied Bobby Cox. Schuerholz looked to his left at Hainje's assistant Monica and nodded. "God damn Zach – hang on," Dave whispered.

"Dave," Aaron questioned. Monica opened the door to the conference room.

A smiling, suit wearing Greg Maddux walked in carrying Zach's Braves uniform shirt.

 **###**

 **A/N: AJC is the Atlanta Journal Constitutional; the newspaper of Atlanta. Sandy Koufax, Bob Gibson and Tom Seaver were the great pitchers of the 1960's that Greg Maddux respected and emulated with his pitching style. Bryce Harper is currently one of the best players in major league baseball that plays for the Washington Nationals.**

 **And yes – the reporters mentioned are current Atlanta area sports reporters.**

 **Hey Tigger! Did I get Maddux's entrance into this verse right? :D**

 ***Knightly bow***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You know where the tissue box is. *points***

Chapter 6

Derek Morgan, watching the press conference that Garcia had found the link for with the rest of the team in the Round Table Room, bolted out of his chair. "Yeah baby!"

"Shut the front door," Garcia exclaimed with her broad smiled.

Mat Cruz smiled at her. "That's gotta be huge for Zach." Just then, Garcia's phone pinged with a text. Garcia looked at the sender and broadly smiled at JJ, showing her the text from Emily. _YES!_ it read.

JJ looked at Garcia. "I put the link on Em's TV in London." JJ eyed her deeper. "Netflix will never know I hacked into their system with Kevin's help," she whispered. Kevin rubbed her shoulder. Derek eyed Garcia. Cruz smiled, rubbing Morgan's shoulder. "I know nothing," he said. Garcia and Morgan pointed at him with smiles.

"Totally awesome," Tara beamed.

"It is pretty amazing for Zach," Reid smiled.

Morgan wasn't the only one that came out of his seat. Jack leaped out of his. Cox smiled at Jack, waving him up to the podium. Jack looked at him. "Come on Jack," Cox smiled, waving at him to come up. The press group smiled. Beth smiled at Aaron who was a little teary eyed at his oldest son getting this honor. Dave put his arm around Caleigh who let two tears of joy run down her cheek.

"You knew," Jose questioned in a whisper at Dave as they watched Maddux approach Zach.

Dave smiled at him. "I'm a profiler." McGuirk smiled at Jack joining Cox and got out of his chair.

Maddux smiled at Zach. "Congratulations Zach," he said in his usual soft spoken manner, extending his hand.

"I'm honored," Zach barely choked out, shaking his hand.

Maddux pulled Zach's hand to get him into a hug. He whispered in his ear. "Trust that head of yours Zach; you're going to be great."

"I hope I can live up to that," Zach whispered back.

"Trust me; you will," Maddux answered, letting him go.

He smiled as McGuirk got Jack standing up on his chair. "Hey Jack," Maddux smiled. "I'm glad you get to help me." They shared a handshake. Schuerholz helped Zach out of his suit jacket. Beth already had her cellphone out to video the moment. "You ready Jack," Maddux asked with a smile. Jack nodded, broadly smiling. Beth put her arm around Aaron, holding up her phone.

Maddux handed the right shoulder of the uniform to Jack and together, they put it on Zach's shoulders. Zach turned his back to the cameras to show them the uniform with the number 62 and his name above it.

JJ grabbed a tissue out of the box on the table. She looked at Garcia, handed it to her, which Michael in her lap tried to grab. JJ kissed his head and then grabbed another for herself, dodging Michael's inquisitive hands.

"Totally awesome dad," Henry smiled, sitting on Reid's lap.

Will rubbed his oldest son's shoulder. "It sure is son," he drawled. Cruz smiled at them.

-00CM00—

The pictures all done, the Braves upper management got off the podium to mingle with the reporters so Hainje and Schuerholz could quietly get the family out of the room, with Maddux joining them.

Zach introduced Maddux to the rest. Maddux deeply shook Aaron and Dave's hands meeting them. "My brother-in-law is a lead detective in Knoxville; you and your team helped him out on a case a few years back. Thank you for the job you do," he smiled. "But I really need to get back in there."

He looked at Zach. "Here's my business card with my cell number." He looked into Zach's eyes. "Call me anytime. I may work for the Dodgers front office, but I'll have your back anytime you need it."

"Thank you Mr. Maddux."

Maddux smiled and shook his head. "I'm just Greg." He pulled out a pen and wrote a number on the back. He smiled at Caleigh. "That's my wife Cathy's number. If you need some advice or just some moral support for being a baseball wife, call her. She's been my rock," he smiled, handing the card to Zach.

Zach shook his head, taking the card. "That means more to us than you'll ever know."

Maddux rubbed his shoulder. "Here's the biggest advice I'm going to give you," he said with a point. Zach looked at him. Maddux nodded at the family. "Use this support system; always."

"Thanks Greg," Zach smiled, shaking his hand. Maddux shook Aaron and Dave's hand again and went back into the room with Hainje. Schuerholz got the family back into the conference room.

Zach pulled his tie loose. "Thank God," he sighed. He looked at Schuerholz. "And thank you for that."

He smiled. "Greg called me; he wanted to be a part of this." He looked at Zach. "And you handled the press very well. They are pretty impressed with you." Caleigh rubbed Zach's back with a smile.

"Uncle Dave's press conference 101 class," Jose smiled, pointing at Dave.

"Yuppp," Zach smiled at Dave. He got the patented Rossi point back. Aaron and Beth smiled.

Schuerholz put a leg up on the conference room table to sit a bit and looked intently at Zach. "I hate to ask; but I've got to know. What happened to your mother?"

"You don't know," Zach asked, pulling his tie out of his shirt collar. Caleigh laid his suit jacket over a chair.

"We tried to find out but ran into a wall of nothing."

"Thank you Garcia," Zach smiled at his dad. He looked at Schuerholz. "Dad's team goes after psychopathic serial criminals, consulting with law enforcement around the country."

"That I know," Schuerholz said.

"Uncle Dave could give you an hour dissertation without breaking a sweat about their minds." Schuerholz eyed him deeply. "One made it personal with dad."

Jack looked around. "I need to go to the bathroom. And I really don't need to go through it all again."

Zach looked at Tomas while John looked at Aaron who just shook his head. "Bathroom outside this room?" Tomas nodded and smiled at Jack, getting him out of the room. Zach shook his head at his dad. "The plan works again." Schuerholz looked at Zach with a question. Zach sadly smiled as he laid out the details of his mother's final day.

Schuerholz shook his head. "In your own home?"

Dave looked at him. "That's how they can work."

"My god," Kelly whispered to Jose.

"After that all rained down on us, Uncle Dave was the one that kept us together through those tough days."

Schuerholz softly smiled at Aaron. "Why the boys are so close; with you rejoining the team, it was just the two of them at home."

"And Mudg; Uncle Dave's hunting dog," Zach smiled. Caleigh rubbed his shoulder.

"And the village that is Cardinal baseball fans back in Zach's high school days," Aaron smiled. "They all supported us starting with Coach Bock that let Jack attend practices with Zach."

"Don't forget Mama and Papa S," Zach smiled.

Schuerholz looked at Aaron. "Pete's folks," Aaron smiled. Schuerholz nodded with his own smile. "It was a true village. Even our technical analyst at the BAU got in on it, being home when the team had to be out."

Kelly gave Rossi a questioned look. Dave smiled. "The rare days that Zach's team had to practice in the gym due to rain, wasn't safe for Jack back then being as young as he was; one Ms. Penelope Garcia stepped up to the plate."

Jose looked at Zach. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Number one Jose; it wasn't a need to know for you. It's a sealed FBI file. Number two, you don't want to know how bad my guts are churning right now. You'd have a coronary."

Aaron softly smiled. "This is one time Zach your snark is spot on." Zach moved to his dad. Aaron pulled him into a hug. Schuerholz just smiled at them, giving them the time together.

Tomas stuck his head in the room. Schuerholz smiled at him with a nod. Tomas opened the door more to let Jack in. "How 'bout some good stuff," Schuerholz smiled. They all looked at him as he got off the table. He pointed at their bags Tomas now had in the room. "Get changed; we're going for a ride," he smiled. "Tomas has got some new shirts for you to wear."

Twenty minutes later, then entourage was in shorts, Braves' polo shirts and flipflops or sandles in the lobby of the Braves executive offices. Five minutes later, Schuerholz joined them wearing shorts and his own Braves polo. They went to the parking garage and got into the SUVs. Dave and Jack got in the second one with Kelly and Jose. The two couples and Schuerholz got into the first one that Tomas drove.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into the construction site of what was quickly becoming SunTrust Field, the new stadium of the Braves that would open in 2017. Getting out of the vehicles, they all were handed construction helmets. "OSHA requirements," Zach smiled, putting on his along with a yellow safety vest with reflective tape. "I've got a Civil Engineering degree. I get it." Schuerholz rubbed his shoulder, putting on his. He gave them a tour of the new park with a Media Relations crew filming it. They all stood around what would be homeplate as a crew of construction workers put in a row of seats in the left field stands.

Schuerholz nodded them to the first base dugout and went down the steps into the tunnel. He opened a door and escorted the group into the Braves lockerroom that was nearly finished. Zach shook his head. "We all thought our lockerroom at Mason with that new stadium was state of the art. This is amazing."

Jack stuck his head in the trainers' room. "Hey bro!" Zach looked. "Stay out of this room," he snarked.

Zach eyed Aaron, giving him his evil grin. "I'm may be leaving but the snark lives on." Aaron shook his head at Beth. Schuerholz laughed.

"Trained him well you did," Jose smiled at Zach.

Jack eyed him. "You know Yoda?"

Jose beamed. "I remember seeing the first Star Wars movie; in the movie theater."

"Don't Jack," Aaron and Beth said in unison.

Jack looked at them. "What? I was just going to say that's pretty awesome," he smiled.

"Oh God, he's got the bullshit down now," Beth said, looking at Aaron.

Zach pointed at Jack. "You rock bro," he smiled.

"You roll bro," Jack pointed back.

Schuerholz looked at Rossi. "This is the Brothers Hotchner?"

"Since Jack has been able to talk in sentences," Dave smiled. John just shook his head at Aaron with a smile.

"Welcome to our world John," Aaron smiled, rubbing Beth's back.

"Come on folks," Schuerholz smiled. "We've got one more stop to make."

Fifteen minutes later, Tomas pulled the first SUV into the driveway of a two-story townhome in Lawrenceville, Georgia, home of the Gwinnett Braves. There was an adjoined second townhome to the right that had a matching driveway and front door on the opposite end. They all got out and looked around the neighborhood.

John nudged Zach's arm and handed him a set of keys. "Here's your place," he smiled.

Zach took Caleigh's hand and led her to the front door, putting in the key. He opened the door and let her enter, following her in. There were stairs across from the entry way that led upstairs. They looked around at the medium sized furnished living room. Beth and Aaron followed them in the door with John behind them.

Aaron and Beth looked around as John looked at Zach and Caleigh. "Everything, including the furniture is cleaned from the last occupant. And the couch is a pullout sleeper."

"It looks great," Zach commented. The couch sat against the wall underneath a large picture window. The blinds were pulled to keep out the heat from the hot, afternoon Georgia sun. The entertainment center featured a flatscreen TV, DVD player along with a DVR and a Sirius radio system. "Gotta like that," Zach smiled at Caleigh.

"It is tripped out," she smiled. They walked into the small dining room with a table and four chairs. The backside of the townhouse featured a sliding glass door that looked out over a small, now shaded patio area.

John pointed at a new Weber grill on the patio. "A little gift from Bobby," he smiled. Zach shook his head with a smile. "He and his wife Pamela expect a dinner invite the first night you have off." Zach and Caleigh smiled.

"John, do you mind if I look around the kitchen," Caleigh asked. He shook his head with a smile. Caleigh and Beth walked into the rather small, yet fully equipped kitchen and started opening cupboard doors and drawers, taking inventory. "I don't think we'll need much," Caleigh smiled.

"Just some groceries," Beth said, opening the door to a bare fridge.

Zach pointed at the two garage door openers on the counter. "Let's not forget them." Caleigh nodded with a smile.

Schuerholz pointed to a door past the patio door in the corner. "That goes to the garage." He pointed at another ninety degrees to the left. "That goes to the basement. However, beyond a small chest freezer, washer, dryer and dehumidifier, it's unfinished save for a half bath in the corner that also serves as a storm hideout. It's mainly your storm shelter which you could need given our weather down here." Zach and Caleigh nodded.

Jose looked at Dave surveying the surroundings. "And….."

"I'm impressed," Dave smiled. "It's a great starter for the kids."

John led them down the first floor hallway to a small bedroom and a full bathroom between the bedroom and the kitchen. The bedroom was furnished, complete with a double bed.

"Holy shizzers Zach and Caleigh," Jack bellowed from upstairs. "You gotta see this!"

Zach and Aaron went up the steps. John waved Caleigh and Beth to join them and then followed them up the steps.

The second floor of the townhouse was a master bedroom suite. The area off the steps opened into a huge bedroom. There was an entertainment center that matched the one downstairs; two matching dressers and a huge walk-in closet.

"Check this out guys," Jack said from the bathroom. "This is tripped out to Uncle Dave standards!" Zach and Caleigh walked into the spacious bathroom with two sinks set in a large counter area, a large glassed in shower area and a Jacuzzi tub. "I'm living in that when I visit," Jack smiled, pointing at the tub. Dave, Jose and Kelly, joining them upstairs smiled.

Zach rubbed Jack's head, smiling at Caleigh. They walked back into the bedroom. "We've got only one thing to take care of," he smiled at her. Caleigh looked at him. "That bed," he pointed, "goes downstairs for when your family comes. Bub will sleep anywhere as long as he's got a bathroom. I'm bringing my bed down when we move." He looked at Aaron. "If that's OK with you."

Aaron smiled. "I'm more than fine with that. It's your bed."

Zach looked at John. "So when do I have to be here?"

Schuerholz looked at him. "We expect you at the Gwinnett complex at noon Wednesday. Their league All-Star game is that night. But they've got to get you fitted into a uniform and equipment. Beyond that, the rest is on you. Don't forget your catcher's mitt," he smiled.

Zach looked at Caleigh. "We've got some fast planning to do."

John sniffed the air and smiled. "Not right now," he smiled. "I smell a grill getting fired up. Let's meet your neighbors."

They all went downstairs and Schuerholz lead them to the patio sliding glass door and opened it. He waved at Caleigh to take the first step down. She looked around.

"Hey you," Victoria Regis smiled.

Zach followed Caleigh out and looked as well to see Andy Minton setting down a huge cooler. "Hey Cob!"

###


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *points* Yup, you might need them again.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Need a cold one Cob," Andy asked with a huge smile. Zach looked around the backyard the two places shared and smiled to himself. It had an eight foot high privacy fence around it.

"I could chew the top off one," Zach smiled back. "But there's something I want to do first." Andy looked at him. Zach looked at Aaron. "As long as you're here, could you help me move the bed in the master bedroom downstairs so Caleigh and I don't have to do it on our own?"

Aaron smiled. "Zach, if you think Beth and me, far less Rachel and Tom are going to let you two move down here alone, you need your head checked. Besides, we want to see your first game."

Zach looked at him. "Relax Zach, it's all worked out," Dave smiled. "The team is on our three week AL starting on Monday. I'm coming along too."

Zach smiled at Andy. "I'll take that beer." He thought for a second. "You don't have a game tonight?"

Andy smiled. "Yeah we do; but I pitched last night, Skipper gave me the night off. I think he had a little push," Andy winked at Schuerholz.

"Thanks John," Zach smiled. "I appreciate it." Schuerholz smiled. Zach looked at Andy. "It must have been a gem," Zach smiled. "A two-hit shutout?"

"I'm just getting tuned up for you catching. I remember your kicks in the ass," Andy smiled.

They all enjoyed the late afternoon relaxing as Caleigh huddled with Victoria, making a list of things she and Andy had to get when they moved in. Beth and Kelly joined them, asking pertinent questions that Caleigh deeply appreciated.

Andy looked at Zach. "Add a small tool box to Caleigh's list." Zach looked at him. "That's the one thing I never thought of until I needed it. A flathead and Phillip's screwdriver, crescent wrench, pliers, hammer; just the standard stuff."

"I wouldn't have thought of it either," Zach smiled. "But Uncle Dave must have. He gave me a gift card to Home Depot for my birthday."

"Of course I did," Dave smiled. "Add a rechargeable battery power drill to the list. That always comes in handy. And a couple of flashlights."

Andy smiled at Zach. "He's good." Zach nodded with a smile, taking a drink of his beer.

The group enjoyed a wonderful cookout.

Three hours later, Zach, Caleigh and the rest were on the Braves' jet, flying back to DC. Jack conked out on one of the couches. Beth and Kelly sat together in the front two top, while Caleigh stretched out in the back one and napped as well.

Dave walked up to the four top holding Jose, Aaron and Zach. He set down four glasses. Aaron eyed him. "You're going to drink the Braves' booze?"

"They have it on board for a reason," Dave smiled, sliding a glass of scotch to him and Jose sitting together. Zach was deep in thought, looking out the window. "Care to join us Zach," Dave asked, sitting down next to him, sliding a glass of Canadian whiskey and clear soda to him. "I can hear the wheels turning," he said as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Zach smiled, accepting the glass. "I'm just trying to prioritize what we have to do before we leave Sunday."

"Sunday," Dave asked.

"We've already talked. We want to leave after church Sunday, get around the Charlotte area and then find a hotel. I don't want to push the travel. We leave there early the next morning and get to the townhouse by noon or so. We need the time to move in, get groceries…."

"And get settled in before Wednesday," Dave smiled. "We all get that."

Zach shook his head. "My brain is spinning."

"Talk to us Zach," Aaron said. "What's at the top of the list?"

"Getting a different car for Caleigh," he said without hesitation. "There is no way hers can make it to Atlanta, far less be a dependable car when she's alone when I'm traveling with the team."

Dave looked at him. "You did get a five point nine million dollar signing bonus. I don't see the problem."

"Let me add to that," Aaron said. Zach looked at him. "Since you said 'different car' I'm assuming your thinking buying a used one." Zach nodded. "Your truck has how many miles now from driving back and forth to Mason for four years?"

"Over a hundred thousand." Aaron just looked at him, taking a sip of his scotch. "But what about plates, registration and insurance?"

"Plates transfer from vehicle to vehicle in Virginia," Jose said. "That's on the dealership; the same for the registration which takes six to eight weeks to get anyway. Just have them put both vehicles in your name." He looked at Zach. "As for insurance, remember my brother Miquel the insurance agent?" Zach smiled. "And this way, he can get Caleigh insured as the second primary driver under the same policy as yours instead of waiting until you get married. Just text me the VIN and I'll get Miguel on it."

"I'll call Mike to meet us at the dealership in the morning," Aaron smiled. "I'm sure he'll take of you."

"But do we have the money," Zach asked, looking at Jose.

Jose smiled. "Kelly was already going to transfer some money into your bank account in the morning from the escrow account that has the signing bonus. She can do it online; she was already planning on doing it to cover some of things you'll need. We didn't think _that_ big; but since we know, it's not a problem. And I agree on buying used. You don't want to flash off new vehicle to new teammates."

"That I thought of," Zach said.

"What about Caleigh's account," Jose asked.

"For now, she's set up to draw off my trust fund account from Dave."

"But not that much," Dave said. "She insisted on that. It's just two hundred a month." Zach looked at Jose.

"Kelly can take care of that as well," Jose smiled. "Caleigh gave us her account number." Jose looked at Zach. "I've got to ask; do you want that limited."

Zach shook his head. "No; she won't go wild. She's as frugal as me."

Jose looked at him. "When you get down there, I highly suggest you and Caleigh get a joint bank account set up at a local bank ASAP. That will make it all easier for the two of you; and Kelly," he smiled.

Zach gave him a point and took a sip of his drink. He looked at Dave. "Your usual four finger pour?"

"I thought you might need it," Dave smiled.

Zach took a bigger drink. "Maybe two." Dave winked at Jose.

-00CM00-

Dave's annual Fourth of July party had got pushed to Saturday after the holiday. It was as much a good-bye from everyone for Zach and Caleigh as it was to celebrate the holiday. The very frazzled young couple arrived as Aaron was getting the grill going. Zach looked at everyone. "We think we're finally set for the next step," he smiled.

When the party started breaking up, the good-byes were heartfelt and naturally involved some tears. Henry looked at Zach, wiping one away. "I'm gonna miss you big brother."

Zach pulled him into a hug. "I'll be back Henry," Zach said. "Caleigh and me are going to spend the off season here at home. And don't forget, you've got a not so little job to do for us in November." Henry hugged Zach's neck tighter, then slipped out of his arms and ran to JJ, burying his head in her stomach to hide his tears.

Penelope made no attempt to hide hers. Zach looked at her, shaking his head. "You're not coming to the wedding?"

"Wedding; right," Penelope said, wiping tears, getting a little bounce in her legs. "Keep the wedding in mind." She hugged Zach. "Be awesome my golden boy."

"I'll do my best Princess P," Zach said, kissing her cheek.

Zach looked at Hannah and Jessica, both wiping tears. John smiled at him, pulling him into a hug. "I'm proud of you my grandson. And I always will be." Zach hugged him tightly. They separated and John looked a Zach. "I'll have grandma and Jess join Penelope's 'Remember the Wedding' support group."

Zach laughed, pulling his grandma into a hug. "Thanks dad," Jessica said, rubbing his shoulder.

-00CM00-

Zach pushed the tailgate shut on his 2014 Chevy Silverado truck. It was the same color and basically the same model as his old one. He looked at Beth putting some last minute stuff in Aaron's SUV while Caleb leaned against Caleigh's 2014 white Chevy Equinox. "Pretty impressive ride sis," Caleb said to her.

"I still feel like I'm driving a semi sitting that far up," Caleigh smiled. "But I love it," she whispered.

Caleb laughed and pulled her into a hug. "You deserve it." He let go of her. "And him," he pointed at Zach. He looked at Caleigh. "Who's taking care of Mudg?"

Caleigh smiled. "He's bunking with the LaMontagne's. A little test run for maybe a dog in that world," she winked.

Caleb beamed. "Most awesome; but you're stuck riding with me for the first couple hours."

"I'll live," Caleigh smiled back.

Tom walked up to Aaron and Dave. "We ready to do this?"

Zach joined them. "I'm ready," he smiled.

"Really Zach," Tom asked.

"A little early morning chat with mom gave me the final peace, p-e-a-c-e," he spelled, "to take the next step." Aaron rubbed his shoulder.

"Let's head out," Dave said.

"I'm riding with you two," Jack said as Dave moved to Zach's truck.

"Sorry bro," Zach said. "I need to talk to Uncle Dave about some things. Just us."

"You can ride with us after we make the first stop," Dave smiled, rubbing Jack's shoulder.

"Come on bud," Aaron said, opening the back door of his vehicle. "Get in and get buckled up."

The four vehicle caravan drove down the street to start Zach and Caleigh's new life.

When they pulled onto I-95, Zach looked at Dave. "Why do I get the feeling that in the next couple of years I'm going to remember every road sign and billboard?"

"Probably," Dave smiled. For the next hour he asked questions about details that Zach understood was Dave's way of checking on him.

"Sounds like you've got your ducks all in row my boy," Dave smiled. "So what's up?"

"I need a favor; a big one." Dave looked at him. "It's about Caleigh's birthday next month." Zach laid out his plan and reasoning.

"That's a tall order Zach." Zach looked at him. "But I'll see what I can do," Dave smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Dave." Dave pulled out his cellphone.

An hour later, Beth sent a text to Dave, Rachel and Caleb. _Next rest stop_.

"Thank God," Dave sighed.

"You need to piss already old man," Zach needled.

"No, my gladder and colon health is just fine my doctor tells me, thank you very much. I just need to get out and walk around."

"I hear that," Zach smiled. "And my colon is telling me….."

"You always need a dump."

"When I'm this stressed; yes Uncle Dave that's the way it works."

Dave rubbed his shoulder. "I get it kid."

They drove fifteen minutes more. "Thank you big blue sign," Zach said, leading the caravan.

 _This one_ Dave texted.

Five minutes later, the group pulled in and got out of their vehicles. Jack and Caleb raced into the rest stop building. Zach wasn't far behind them. Tom and Rachel had the cooler with drinks in their trunk. They all grabbed drinks and moved to a shaded area to move around.

"How is everyone doing on gas," Aaron asked.

"I'm at a half tank," Tom said.

"Same here," Aaron.

"I've still got a half tank plus," Caleigh said. "But you know Bub; always on his phone. He found a Google website that had gas prices. The cheapest is in Northtown, just before Durham at a Shell station."

"Zach's truck is the fuel hog; I checked when we pulled in. He's almost at a quarter tank," Dave said.

Tom looked at Aaron. "Can he make it?"

Aaron nodded. "We're only a half hour away from the northern limits of Durham."

Jack and Caleb came out and grabbed sodas. Beth opened a bag of chips on the picnic table they all took turns munching on. Zach joined them with his own soda. "My turn," Caleigh smiled, handing Zach her drink.

"I'll join you," Beth smiled.

"Count me in," Rachel smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, they all gathered around the trunk of Tom's vehicle. "Here's the plan," he said. "We all get off at exit 193 just north of Durham." Caleb showed him his cellphone. "And take a right. The Shell station has the cheapest gas prices. We all fuel up."

"I'll need it," Zach said. He eyed Dave. "And you're not paying."

"I'm fine with that." His cellphone buzzed. He looked at it. "I gotta take this," he said moving off. He rejoined the group a minute later.

"We ready to head out," Aaron asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

Jack started to move to Zach's truck. "Hang on a sec Champino," Dave said. Jack turned and looked at him. "I've got one more thing to discuss with Zach." Jack scowled.

"Bud, we're stopping for fuel in a half hour," Aaron said.

"After that," Jack eyed Dave with a question.

"We're good Champino."

Pulling out of the rest stop, Zach looked at Dave. "You've got some news."

Dave smiled at him. "Yeah, my connections are damn good." He looked at Zach with his Rossi smile. "As usual; Operation Caleigh birthday present is rolling. It'll just take some time to put all the pieces together."

Zach looked at him. "And you're going to share these details when…..."

Dave eyed him. "You know you can be as impatient as Jack sometimes." Zach smiled at him. Shaking his head, Dave said, "Here's the deets as Garcia would say."

Zach listened and broadly smiled. "Perfect. Thanks Uncle Dave," he said, rubbing his shoulder.

After they all fueled up, Jack eyed Dave. "Now Uncle Dave?"

"Now," Dave smiled.

"Thank you God," Jack, looking at the heavens, racing to get in Zach's truck. Zach pulled out of the gas station. "I love dad and Beth; but they can be boring." Zach and Dave shared a look with a smile. Jack looked in the rearview mirror at Zach. "Hit it bro!"

Dave looked as Zach hit a button on the truck's state of the art radio system. "This new baby lets me hook up my cellphone to my playlist," Zach smiled.

The opening strains of _Born in the USA_ came out of the speakers. "Turn it up bro," Jack smiled.

Zach looked at Dave. "Play it loud and proud kid," he smiled.

An hour and half later, the group pulled into a rest stop south of Greensboro. Zach rolled down the windows of the truck as the rest got out. Zach, Dave and Jack were singing at the top of their lungs the final refrain of _Purple Rain_ as Prince launched into his magnificent guitar solo. Dave got out of the truck as Zach shut it down. Aaron looked at Dave. "Best damn concert I've been to in years," Dave smiled. "Now I know why Jack wanted ride with us," he snarked at Aaron. The rest roared with laughter.

Beth looked at him. "Did you get to _Folsom Prison Blues_ yet?"

Dave kissed her cheek. "Sang along with every word my dear." Beth smiled, rubbing his chest. Aaron just shook his head. Dave took off for the restrooms. "And this is my kind of concert," he said, looking back. "I get to use the bathroom without missing anything." The group laughed more.

Zach pulled Caleigh into a hug. "What have you and mom been doing?"

Caleigh smiled. "Making a list to stock up at Sam's Club."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, kissing her.

After everyone used the facilities, Tom looked at Zach. "I know you; you've got a plan. What's the next stop?"

Zach smiled. "The Best Western in Gastonia, south of Charlotte."

The group pulled in an hour and half later. Zach and Caleigh jumped out of their vehicles. "Wait out here," Zach commanded.

Tom looked at Aaron. "They are not paying for this tonight."

"He did get a five point nine mil signing bonus," Caleb mumbled.

"Three point one after taxes," Dave mumbled back to him. Tom looked at the two of them.

Aaron rubbed Tom's shoulder. "The kids can afford it," he smiled.

"Let them do it," Rachel said, smiling at Tom.

Beth rubbed her shoulder. "Remember, we've got the big surprise for them," she smiled. Rachel nodded her head with a smile.

"OK, I'll stop being the grump on money," he smiled and looked at Aaron. "But this is still going to take some time for me to digest in my world."

Aaron smiled. "Mine too Tom."

Zach and Caleigh came out five minutes later. "Free Wi-Fi, pool, hot breakfast in the morning and," Zach pointed, "an Outback Steakhouse a half block away."

"That's on me," Dave said.

"Just the dinner bill," Aaron said. "I've got the drinks and appetizers."

"What about me," Tom asked.

Caleb put his arm over his dad's shoulder. "They know you're old school use cash first. You've got the tip."

"You're a good man Bub," Dave pointed. Caleigh handed out the room keys.

Three hours later the entire group were in their swimsuits either enjoying the hot tub – "old folks home" Caleb snarked; or the pool. Zach and Jack were rough-housing in the pool.

Rachel looked at Beth. "They need that," she smiled.

Beth shook her head. "Aaron and I talked after Jack joined the concert," she smiled at Dave, taking a sip of his scotch. "That's going to be a tough good-bye."

Tom smiled. "Mike has six days off coming up with a couple days of vacation. He's already checked the schedule. He's had to do some trading. But he'll be off the end of the month when the team has a day off on Monday and then a three day homestand." He looked at Aaron and Beth. "Maybe a good time for Jack to go down there for a couple of weeks? Mike would enjoy the company on the drive."

"And we're planning on going down the weekend of Caleigh's birthday," Rachel smiled. "We can bring him back with us."

Aaron and Beth smiled. "The two of us and the ding dong," Aaron smiled at Dave, "are going down the next weekend for the series at home. But we'll take Mike up on getting Jack down there."

"He wants it so much," Beth smiled.

 **###**

 **A/N: As I write chapters, I highlight in yellow what I think might need some explanations. This chapter is light up like a Christmas tree. Please bear with me. From the top…..**

 **Yes, Zach's signing bonus is $5.9 million US. MLB (Major League Baseball) through a collective bargaining agreement with the Player's Union has a set salary for rookies entering into the minor leagues. Depending on the drafted player's talent they can get assigned to different levels of the minor league system. Triple AAA is the highest and next step to the pro level. No matter where a player is assigned, the pay is the same. To make up for that for high draft choices (giving them more pay), MLB teams give players a signing bonus. Remember, Zach was the #2 overall draft pick in the 2015 draft. Through my research, his signing bonus from the Braves is what the #2 pick in 2015 got.**

 **VIN in the US is each individual vehicle's identification number that is installed at the factory as the vehicle is assembled.**

 **A "four finger pour" is an old bartender's joke. I did 30+ years in the business along with my regular job. It's saying that the person pouring the drink put their four fingers on the glass (minus the thumb) and poured the liquor to that level. No matter the size of the tall glass, it's a strong drink.**

" **Mike" is Aaron's friend that owns a Chevrolet dealership in the Annandale area where the family lives. From my first Zach story,** _ **A Father and His Sons**_ **, Mike gave Aaron a deal on Zach's first truck. An Equinox is Chevy's (Chevrolet) version of what is known as a "crossover" vehicle. It's a cross between a regular car and an SUV. Basically, it's a car with higher seats like an SUV. I drive an Equinox.**

" **Big blue sign" I've addressed before but I'll do a refresher. Along the US interstate system, that blue sign signifies a rest stop ahead. It's an area with a building housing bathrooms, vending machines, maps and now, computer screens offering updated weather and road condition data, plus large, grassy spaces with picnic areas.**

 **Outback Steakhouse is a US franchise restaurant with an Australian theme. When my dad and I make our annual trip to Milwaukee to watch baseball, we always have a meal at the one a block away from our hotel. The food is fantastic!**

" **Homestand" is a series of games at the home team's (for Zach now, the Gwinnett Braves) baseball park.**

 ***wipes brow* Phew; I hope all this helps. :D**

 ***Knightly bow* My Master, with respect, you are excused from doing "The Chop".**

 **That's an inside joke between my mentor and me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's Monday. Guess what that means?**

 **hehehehehehehehe Y'all thought I forgot. :D**

Chapter 8

They all enjoyed the hot breakfast the hotel offered early the next morning with Jack and Caleb over working the pancake making machine. Yet they all seemed antsy; especially Zach and Caleigh. Tom looked at Dave as they both deposited their disposable plates into the trash. "Time to hit the road," Tom asked with a smile.

"Honestly Tom, I don't know who wants to get there more," Dave smiled.

Two hundred and thirty miles later, and a long rest stop half way, Zach pulled into the driveway of the townhome and hit the button to open the double car garage door. Dave looked at the clock on Zach's radio system. "Damn; missed your noon arrival time." It was half past one in the afternoon.

Zach put the truck in park and shut off the engine. "I didn't expect this kind of moving crew," he smiled.

"And gee," Dave said, getting out of the truck. "You might have pushed the speed limit a bit?"

Zach gave Dave his bullshit smile over the bed of the truck. "If South Carolina lets me drive seventy-five miles per hour on the freeway, I'm gonna push it to eighty."

"Thank you for that Zach," Tom snarked, getting out of his car. "I haven't driven that fast since I was a teenager." Everyone laughed.

Caleigh put her key in the door that led into the townhome from the garage with Rachel right behind her. "Mom," Caleigh smiled, "it's a wonderful place. We're so blessed," she said, opening the door. She gave her family the tour as Beth grabbed a box labeled "kitchen linens" from the back of Aaron's SUV and headed inside. She set the box down and dumped her purse on the counter.

Aaron looked at Zach. "Now we take apart that bed upstairs so we can get yours up there," he said, opening the tailgate of Zach's truck. He looked at Jack. "Grab that tool box," he pointed. "We'll need it."

"Got it dad."

The three Hotchner men and Dave let the Graystone family come down the steps and then headed up. Dave looked around. "A bed is built from the bottom up. I suggest we do it the same downstairs to make it easier."

"You keep thinking Uncle Dave," Zach smiled as he and Aaron pulled off the covers and sheets of the bed and folded them together, giving them to Jack. He set them on the floor by the entertainment center. Zach and Aaron pulled off the mattress and leaned it against the wall.

Dave looked at Jack. "Help me grab the box spring bottom; it's not that heavy." The two of them got it leaned up against the mattress.

Zach and Aaron pulled the bedframe off the headboard and leaned the headboard against the wall behind it. They looked at the two bolts and nuts at each end that held it together. Jack looked. "Tool box now?"

"Boom bro." Jack handed it to them.

Dave looked around. "Houston, I think we have a problem." Aaron and Zach looked at him. "How the hell are you going to make the one-eighty turn at the bottom of the steps to get around the wall into the living room with objects that don't bend," he asked pointing at the headboard, box spring and frame.

Aaron and Zach looked at each other. "Dave, have you ever moved into a home on your own?"

"Carolyn and I did. But that was over thirty five years ago."

"Uncle Dave," Zach smiled. "We take it down the steps, open the front door and go out that. Then we make a small angle turn around the wall. The same thing with the patio door to get it down into the basement."

"Good thing you're an engineer."

Aaron shook his head. "You are so busted Dave." Zach laughed, tipping the headboard on its side.

"Let's test my theory dad," he smiled.

Tom hollered up the steps. "What's going on?"

Jack appeared at the top. "Dad and Zach are moving the bed upstairs to the basement so they can put together Zach's bed up there."

Caleb looked at Tom. "Zach's bed is at the front of his truck bed. That's one thing about those Sleep Number beds. They hardly take up any room once you get it broke down. It's in with a bunch of boxes that are in front of Zack's bedframe and his bookcase headboard."

Tom slapped Caleb on the shoulder. "Start grabbing boxes son."

Just then, Zach and Aaron came down the steps with the headboard. Zach reached to unlock the front door. "Whoa; that's new."

"Zach?"

He pointed. "Dad, there wasn't an alarm system here before." He looked at Dave following them down the steps.

Dave smiled, carrying half of the bedframe. "A little house warming present from me," smiled from the top of the steps.

"Thank you Uncle Dave," Zach smiled. "But I'm hoping, fervently, that Caleigh and I aren't here that long."

"So am I my boy, my pride and joy," Dave beamed. "A little gift from me for those that follow you two into this home. We pay it forward."

Zach smiled at him. "You mean like the peeps that left the thirty year old fridge in the garage that keeps the beer cold?" Dave smiled. Zach opened the door, taking his end of the bedframe out the door. Aaron reached the landing and maneuvered the headboard around the wall.

Rachel looked at Beth. "Can you whistle? I can't."

Beth put two fingers to her mouth and let out a whistle that literally stopped all traffic in the home. Rachel smiled at her. "Thank you; we need a game plan here folks," she said as Aaron and Zach entered the living room. Dave joined them; so did Jack with the other half of the bedframe.

"Here's my suggestion," Rachel said. "You and I," she said, nodding at Beth, "go to the Sam's Club we passed on the way here to take care of that list Caleigh and I made."

"Stop right there," Zach said. "You're not paying for our supplies." Tom and Caleb came in with boxes and deposited them on the living room floor.

"We're not," Beth smiled. "The team is; with a gift card to Sam's they all pooled together to get you two for a house warming present. Which I have." Zach shook his head at his dad. Aaron smiled at him.

"And I need to go along," Caleigh said.

"No Caleigh," Rachel said, "you need to put away the things in the boxes where you want them. The list is pretty straight forward."

"Does that list include chicken, baking potatoes, charcoal and lighter," Zach asked. Everyone looked at him. "I'm cooking dinner tonight on our new Weber," he smiled.

"Good call on putting it in the garage before we left Friday night," Aaron smiled. Zach smiled back.

"Add some paper plates and plastic utensils to that list. There's only a place setting for eight here," Caleigh said.

"Way ahead of you sweetheart," Beth smiled.

"And milk," Zach added.

Rachel looked at him. "Really Zach? With Caleb around?"

"Busted," Dave smiled.

Zach shook his head at his dad. "Paybacks are…"

"Yup," Aaron smiled.

Tom looked around. "You two go," he smiled at the ladies. "Caleb," he looked at his youngest son, "you get Zach's truck unloaded to get at his bed. I'll help Dave and Jack get the bedframe together."

"It's almost done," Caleb smiled, putting down the last box.

"Beth, hang on," Zach said, reaching for his wallet.

Beth shook her head. "The liquor is on dad and me," she smiled. "This time only," she teased with a smile.

Tom looked at Rachel. "You've got the beer?" Rachel nodded with a smile.

"Let's rock and roll people," Caleb bellowed. Everyone shook their heads and started to move. Tom smiled at Jack. "I'll take that; you and Bub bring the box spring down." Jack smiled and took off, handing the other half of the frame to Tom.

Aaron opened the door to the basement steps as Zach was standing outside. He flipped on the light switch and looked. "Whoa."

"Dad?"

Aaron looked at him. "Number one; with all due respect to John, I don't think too many Braves execs have been in here lately. Number two, I think some folks before you practiced 'pass it down'." Aaron lifted up his end of the headboard and started down the steps.

Zach followed him for two steps and then said, "Hang on dad." Aaron stopped as Zach set the headboard down and shut the patio door to keep out the heat. They both headed down the steps. Aaron looked around with his profiler eye. He expected an unfinished basement. Yet the steps were closed in; there wasn't an open wall. And the back of the steps were closed in as well. "I think someone had a carpenter in the family," Zach smiled at his dad as they got the headboard down the steps.

When they got to the bottom of the steps, they set foot on carpeting. Aaron looked at Zach. "Set it down." They put the headboard against a wall.

Half of the basement was completely finished. The cement walls were covered with plaster and painted to look like the upstairs. Zach noticed a cable that was attached to a box on the wall that had an egress window facing the front lawn of the townhouse. "Someone was a gamer." Aaron looked at him. "That's a bonded line."

Aaron pointed at the indentations in the carpet along another wall. "They had a sofa down here; a heavy one."

"A fold out," Zach asked. Dave and Tom walked in with the frame.

Aaron smiled at him. "Very good."

Zach looked around. "The carpet is worn a bit and has a few stains; maybe a year or two old?" Aaron proudly smiled at his son.

Dave shook his head at Tom. "I created a monster that can't let it go. And the kid has learned from him."

"And you're missing the bottom line Dave," Aaron said.

Zach smiled at Dave moving to the headboard. "Someone else payed it forward," Zach smiled. "Where's Bub?"

Dave smiled. "Caleb is unloading the rest of the boxes from your truck so you two can get at your bed. But he's taking a break and bringing the box spring down with Jack. The kid wants to contribute."

Zach smiled at Aaron. "He'll hold his own." They moved the headboard into the bedroom next to the bathroom.

Caleb looked around as he and Jack got the box spring on the steps. Caleb was at the front end. "Just let it slide down the steps Jack," he smiled. "I got it."

Downstairs, Dave pulled the pliers out of his back pocket and smiled at Tom. They made quick work of getting the bed frame back together and attaching it to the headboard.

Zach and Aaron met Bub and Jack in the living room. "Where you two going," Jack asked.

"We get to argue with the bed mattress that will be a ….." Aaron glared at his oldest son.

Jack laughed, moving with Caleb. "I got it Zach."

Zach gave his dad "the smile". "Shut up," Aaron growled. "You've taught him too much."

"I thought that's what an older brother is for dad?" That earned Zach the Hotchner glare. Zach laughed more, heading up the steps.

-00CM00-

Unpacking their clothes from suitcases in the master bedroom suite, Caleigh looked at Zach. "Where are they all going to sleep here?"

"Honestly babe, I don't know."

A bit later, Zach and Caleigh came down the steps and smelled the charcoals already going and the potatoes baking in the oven. They heard everyone out on the patio. While it was a typical warm Georgia night, the patio area, bathed in the shadows of the dual townhome wasn't that hot. Caleigh and Zach stepped out the patio door and looked at the adults sitting around a glass patio table with an umbrella; and large enough to have six chairs around it. Caleb and Jack were playing catch in the yard with a football.

"That's wasn't here before," Zach said. Dave reached into the cooler Zach had bought the past weekend for the house and handed him a beer. Zach accepted it, pulling a cooler cup out of his back pocket.

Rachel handed an envelope to Caleigh. "It came as a delivery while you two were unpacking."

Caleigh opened the envelope and looked at the card. Zach read over her shoulder. _Welcome home you two. Love Kelly and Jose_. They both shook their heads.

Beth looked at the two of them. "You all unpacked with your clothes?"

Zach handed Caleigh a second cooler cup from his pocket as she accepted a beer from Dave and nodded. "We're settled in," Zach smiled, taking a swig of his beer.

"Good bro," Caleb said, throwing the football to Jack. "I'm getting damn hungry."

"There's a news flash," Zach smiled.

-00CM00-

Everything cleaned up from dinner, Zach and Caleigh looked around at the group in the living room and around the kitchen table. Caleigh had discovered an extra leaf for the table and two more chairs in the bedroom closet downstairs. Caleb and Jack were watching a movie.

Caleigh looked at all of them. "Where are all of you going to sleep?"

Rachel smiled at her. "In our hotel rooms that Beth and I checked into on our way to Sam's Club."

"Mom?"

Tom smiled. "We all knew this was coming and planned ahead."

Caleb looked over the back of the recliner he was sitting in at his sister. "Cal, you know dad; he and mom have more money stuck away for their retirement than God. But they saved for this as well."

"And it didn't hurt that we got the Braves discount at the Best Western a couple miles away for Gwinnett team supporters," Tom smiled.

Caleb rolled his eyes at Caleigh. "See what I mean."

Rachel pulled Caleigh into a hug. "You two need to have the first night in your first home together. Just the two of you. Our surprise for you two," she smiled. "You'll get company soon enough to take care of."

Dave came out of the kitchen with a tumbler of scotch and looked at the couple. "I hate drinking alone." Just then, Caleigh and Zach's cellphones pinged. "That's Garcia," Dave smiled, "adding the app to your phones to set the alarm and get the system activated."

An hour later, Zach and Caleigh waved at the group as they pulled their vehicles out of the driveway. Zach shut the front door, locked and bolted it and put in the code he and Caleigh established into the security system.

Zach leaned against the door and smiled at Caleigh. "Welcome home babe."

 **###**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After their long trip and busy day, the hotel group slept in. At the townhouse, Zach woke to Caleigh snuggling to him, putting her head on his chest. Zach rubbed her back, holding her close. "How awake are you," she whispered with a question.

"How awake do you want me to be?"

Caleigh lifted her head to look at him. "We need a grocery store run."

"After the Sam's Club raid?"

"The bulk stuff works; but there's some things we need to get at a regular grocery store that works for two people."

"Such as….?"

"Eggs, bread, juice, fruit, mayo…."

Zach smiled. "I get it; you've got that list as well." Caleigh smiled. "You shower up here. I'll use the one on the main level."

An hour and a half later, Zach pulled into the parking lot of Trader Joe's, the store Victoria recommended. "Good call stopping at the bank and getting an account set up."

Caleigh smiled at him. "From what I've seen so far of this area, I wouldn't mind finding our own home to live in around here.

Shutting off the engine, Zach smiled. "I agree. The area has a lot to offer."

Getting out of Zach's truck, Caleigh looked at him. "Andy and Victoria weren't home last night. Did they go home for the All-Star break?"

Zach shook his head with a smile. "They went to Charlotte for the All-Star game. They left yesterday morning." An hour later, Zach put the last of the groceries away as Caleigh started frying some bacon.

Sitting around the table, they enjoyed their scrambled eggs, bacon and English muffins with jelly. Caleigh nodded at the drawn shades to the patio. "Good thing you pulled them shut before we left," she smiled.

"Yeah, the AC would have a heart attack," Zach said, finishing up. "Speaking of the heat, I need to mow the grass before it gets too hot."

"We have a lawn mower?"

Zach smiled. "There's one in the garage."

"Do the backyard first before it gets too hot," Caleigh said, "and then do the front in the shade. I'll do the clean-up."

"That's the plan," Zach smiled, grabbing his plate, heading into the kitchen.

An hour and half later, Zach walked into the house, pulling off his sweat-drenched t-shirt and mopped his face and head with it. "Andy owes me big time. Has he not heard of a weed whip?" Caleigh looked out the front window to see Zach had mowed the entire lawn around the double townhouse.

"It looks great," she smiled.

"I'm gonna check out the shower downstairs and use that for a quick shower." He started to head towards the steps.

"Zach?"

"Babe," he smiled as he looked at her. "My t-shirt, shorts and boxers are soaked." Caleigh smiled as he headed up the steps.

When he came back down Caleigh handed him a towel and washcloth. "I don't have bath linens down there."

Zach accepted them and added them to the clothes he had in his arm. "Have you heard from any of them?"

"Nope," she smiled. "I think this is their version of giving us space."

"And hopefully enjoying some down time; I know dad could use it."

"What about Dave?"

Zach smiled. "He's working on another book." He headed towards the basement.

"Look alive Hotchner," Caleigh said. He turned to see a bar of soap softly floating in the air towards him. He snagged it. "Please use it; you really stink," she smiled.

"Good god, it's starting already," Zach said heading for the door. Caleigh laughed.

Five minutes later, Caleigh heard Zach bellow. "Babe! Grab the bathroom cleaning supplies!" Caleigh went down the steps. Zach pulled the shower curtain of the half bath out to show her some mold and mildew. He pointed into the shower. It wasn't much better; neither was the toilet and sink. "I think the cleaners missed something."

"Does that Home Depot gift card from Uncle Dave have anything left on it?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because after we get this clean and you shower upstairs, we're going to get a new shower curtain. Just take that one out to the trash bin while I get the cleaning stuff."

"Yes ma'am," Zach smiled.

Around two, Dave opened his poolside room door and smiled at the group sitting together. Aaron was in the pool with Jack and Caleb. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hi you," Beth smiled back, rubbing his back. "How's the book coming along?"

Dave smiled. "I like quiet to make progress." He kissed Beth's cheek. "Which I did. But I need some exercise," he said, pulling off his t-shirt. "Any dinner plans yet?"

"You have something in mind," Rachel asked.

"I could go for some of Zach's pork chops," he smiled and looked at the two of them. "You get some at Sam's?"

Beth shook her head. "I know Zach's standards for pork chops. That's the only problem with a bulk store. They cut their meat the same way. He would never buy them there at home."

"So we need a grocery store," Dave said.

Rachel pulled out her cellphone. "Time to make contact," she smiled, typing a text.

Tom came out their room, wearing his swimsuit. "I need a cool down after my walk." He dove in and joined Dave in some lazy laps.

Rachel shook her head at the text that pinged back on her phone. "Rachel," Beth questioned.

"They already made a grocery store run this morning and have everything for dinner."

"Including pork chops," Beth asked.

Rachel smiled at her and showed her Caleigh's text. _Zach knows Uncle Dave_.

"Yes he does," Beth smiled.

As Aaron pulled into the driveway of the townhouse around four that afternoon, Dave looked around. "I knew Zach wouldn't settle for Andy's mowing job."

Aaron looked as well as he shut off his vehicle in the driveway. "It was pretty ragged Dave."

Dave shook his head. "He's too much like you." The lawn was perfectly groomed and trimmed. Tom pulled in next to them.

Coming into the townhome, Tom looked at Zach. "You've been busy."

Zach smiled. "More than you think." Dave and the Hotchner's joined the group. "We've got our bank account set up down here and found the church we want to attend." Tom looked at him. "We did some driving around this morning and more this afternoon. We think this is where we'd like to get a home of our own." Tom smiled. The two of them recounted the story of the downstairs bathroom.

"And we got our membership at the local Y that Andy and Victoria use," Caleigh smiled. "Zach can get in his swimming with Andy."

Rachel hiked an eyebrow at the two of them. "The bathroom downstairs was that bad?"

"Not any more mom," Caleigh smiled. "And the new shower curtain we bought is washable."

"The old one is in the trash," Zach said. He looked at Caleigh. "What day is trash day?"

Caleigh looked at him. "Missed that one," she said, picking up her cellphone. She sent a text to Victoria. It pinged back twenty second later. "Monday," Caleigh smiled.

Zach smiled, looking at his watch and then Caleigh. "Dinner time is?"

"You tell me."

Zach looked at his watch again. "I'll get the coals going and let them get to the temp I want; thirty minute cook time – we're looking at six."

"Six it is," Caleigh smiled.

Caleb nudged Jack. "Football time?"

Jack shook his head. "I wanna hang out with Zach." Aaron and Beth eyed each other.

And Jack was basically glued to Zach. Dave eyed Aaron as they shared a beer in the backyard as Zach cooked the pork chops with Jack watching. "We've got it Dave," Aaron whispered.

When it came time for the two families to leave, Jack was sullen sitting on the couch. Zach eyed Aaron. Beth sat down next to him. "Hey bud; you need to go out to dad's SUV to get something out of the back." She handed him Aaron's car key that would open the back hatch.

Jack trudged out the door. Zach pointed a finger at Jack as he shut it and looked at Aaron. "Son, he knows it's good-bye soon. And that's going to be tough on him."

Zach shook his head. "He's not the only one."

Beth smiled. "Why he's bunking with you two tonight. Your dad and I packed an overnight bag for him. John set it up that he can go with you tomorrow when you get started with the team." Tom put his arm around Rachel, rubbing her shoulder.

Dave put his arm around Caleigh. "Sorry loves; I bought in on the plan. No privacy tonight."

Caleigh kissed his cheek. "We don't mind," she smiled. "But what does that mean to two other people," she said with her own devilishly grin at Aaron and Beth.

"Don't start on us," Aaron growled with a point. The rest roared with laughter.

Jack blew in the door. "I'm bunking with you guys tonight!"

The good-byes said to the rest, Caleigh chased Jack up into their master bedroom shower. "I don't get to use the tub?"

"Jack, it's nine thirty. And you and Zach have got a big day tomorrow. Get moving."

"We what," Jack asked.

Caleigh rubbed his head. "John keeps his promises. You're hanging out with Zach tomorrow when he gets checked in with the team." Jack beamed. "Now move," Caleigh softly commanded, pointing up the steps.

"You got it Cal!"

Zach smiled at Caleigh, pulling her into a hug. Twenty minutes later, they tucked him into the bed of the main floor bedroom. Jack barely made it through his prayers and yawned a good night. "Good night Jack," Caleigh said, kissing his forehead.

Zach rubbed his back. "Good night bro; I love you."

"Love you both," Jack yawned. He was out a minute later. Zach and Caleigh left the room and shut off the hall light.

Caleigh reached inside the door of the bathroom and turned on a night light in the electric socket next to the light switch she had picked up at the grocery store. "It's a new place for him."

Zach pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

-00CM00-

Zach woke up Jack at eight the next morning as Caleigh stirred up the batter for the heating waffle iron she had found in one of cupboards. Jack lazily opened an eye, yawning. "Come on Jack," Zach smiled. "We have things to do today; and we're on a time schedule. Get rolling bro."

Jack yawned again and stretched out. "How'd you sleep Jack," Zach asked getting up off the bed as Jack threw the covers off and got out, stretching and yawning again.

"Other than the one time I got up to whiz, I was out." He smiled at Zach. "Thanks for the night light. I was a little lost for a second."

"Thank Caleigh for that," Zach said as he moved to other side of the bed. The two brothers quickly made up the bed together.

Jack sniffed the air as they walked out of the bedroom. "Is that sausages I smell?"

Zach rubbed his shoulder. "And soon to be waffles."

Breakfast finished, Zach looked at Jack. "You help Caleigh with the dishes. I need to shave for my picture being taken later."

"What about your shower Zach?"

Zach smiled at him. "After we all swim at the Y."

Around eleven, Caleigh smiled and waved at the two Hotchner brothers as they pulled out of the garage in Zach's truck. She looked around the townhouse. "And so it begins," she thought as the garage door came down.

As Zach pulled into the parking lot of the CoolRay Field, the home of the Gwinnett Braves. Jack looked around. "Not too shabby," Jack noted.

Zach shook his head with a smile as a staff member flagged him down and directed Zach towards him. When Zach reached the man, he pushed the window open. "You must be Zach Hotchner," the man smiled.

"Yes sir; I am," Zach smiled back, putting out his right arm. "But that puts me at a disadvantage. I don't know yours."

"Josiah Dalton," the man smiled, shaking his hand. "From now on son, take the 14th Street exit to get into the player's parking lot."

"Got it; pleasure to meet you Josiah," Zach smiled. He pointed at the passenger seat. "This is my brother Jack."

"I heard a rumor you might have him tagging along today. Nice to meet your Jack," Josiah smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Jack smiled back.

When the two brothers entered into the building, Zach was carrying his nearly empty large black equipment bag, now just filled with his catcher's mitt, cup, bats and spikes. They were greeted by North Johnson, the General Manager of the team. "Welcome aboard Zach," he smiled, shaking Zach's hand.

"Thank you sir; it's an honor to be here," Zach said, shaking Johnson's hand.

Johnson softly laughed. "Schuerholz warned me about your impeccable manners. We're pretty laid back around here Zach," he smiled. "All the guys call me Johnny."

Zach introduced Jack. Johnson shook his hand. "Welcome aboard as well to you Jack. When you're here, we've got a job for you," he smiled. He looked at Zach. "But first things first," he eyed him closely. "We've got a whirlwind schedule for you this afternoon."

A man came out of a back office as he walked the Hotchner boys into the player's clubhouse. "Zach, this is John Moses, our Manager."

Zach held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Skipper," Zach smiled.

Moses warmly shook his hand. "It's great to finally have you here Zach. And this must be Jack," he smiled. Jack shook his offered hand with a smile. "It'll be great to have a veteran batboy for the team."

"Really? I'm the batboy," Jack asked.

Moses and Johnson smiled. "When you're in town," Moses smiled, "the job is yours. Your resume precedes you as well." Jack beamed. Zach rubbed his back. "But only for home games."

"I can live with that," Jack smiled.

Another man joined them. "Zach, you'll meet the rest of the coaching staff tomorrow. They're enjoying a much deserved day off. This guy," Moses thumbed at the man, "is your new best friend. Nick Dixon, meet Zach and Jack Hotchner." Moses smiled at the two. "Nick is our Clubhouse Manager.

"Pleasure to meet you Nick," Zach smiled shaking his hand.

"Same here Zach; you too Jack," he smiled, shaking Jack's hand.

Moses looked at Zach. "This is where Dix takes over. I'll leave you in his capable hands," he smiled. "I have more video to watch."

"See you tomorrow Skipper," Zach smiled. "Thank you."

Johnson rubbed Zach's shoulder. "And I'm out as well," he smiled. "We can't wait to see you both in action tomorrow," he smiled at the two.

"Bye Mr. Johnson," Jack said. Johnson waved at him, heading out of the clubhouse.

Zach looked at Dixon. "Now what?"

"You get the jackals released on you."

"Jackals," Zach questioned.

"The reps from all the equipment companies," Dixon said. "You've got to get equipment in team colors."

Zach looked at him. "I've been through that before at Mason. I know my preferred brands."

Nick shook his head. "Welcome to the pro level. You've got to listen to all the sales pitches. These companies help pay the bills for corporate. Every time there's a camera shot of you wearing their product is advertising for them." Zach scowled a bit. Dixon smiled. "You have to go through the dog and pony show. In the end, pick what you're already comfortable with." Dixon winked at him. "Just don't let them know that."

"Got it," Zach smiled. For the next two and half hours, Zach tried on every piece of equipment. A salesperson from Adidas put on the hard sale for their company's latest catcher mask that was much like a hockey goalie's. Zach softly shook his head. "I'm sorry; I'm an old school kid. I like the open, old school mask."

When the batting helmet reps come in, Zach looked at them. He pointed at Jack. "Him first; I want him protected," giving them the Hotchner glare. The reps looked at each other knowing Zach wasn't going to settle for anything but the best. Nick nodded his head at Zach with a smile.

Yet, the process drug on and Jack was starting to lose his patience. Then the shoe reps came in. They even had some for Jack to try. Zach, finally outfitted with gear in the team's colors, smiled at the Nike rep shaking his hand. "Please just don't be offended if I wear my college pair for games until I get these broke in," he smiled. "Which I'll do very quickly; they are amazing." The rep smiled his acceptance and left the Clubhouse.

Dixon smiled at the two. "Come on guys," he nodded. He led them to a locker space. "This is yours Zach. But you and Jack will have to share."

Zach smiled. "No worries on that." Jack nodded his head as well with his bright smile. Nick showed the two of them the space, including the lockbox for valuables.

Jack looked around. "Hey Zach!" Zach looked at him. "Minnie's is right next door," he smiled.

"Just like it should be," Zach smiled.

Dixon pulled a uniform shirt off a hanger and handed it to Zach. "Try that on." As Zach pulled off his polo shirt, exposing his white underwear t-shirt, a woman walked up. Dixon smiled. "Boys this is Matilda Bates. She's been our seamstress for seven years."

"Ma'am," Zach smiled.

"Don't you ma'am me," she smiled. "You all are my boys; call me Mattie," she winked. "Just know this: if you rip your uniform pants making a play, it better have been a damn good one." She smiled at Jack. "You," she said pulling Jack to her in a motherly fashion, "you just," she pointed at Jack's in Zach's locker, "wear it with pride and do a good job."

"Yes ma'am," Jack smiled at her.

Mattie shook her head and smiled. "I like you two already."

 **###**

 **A/N: Ummmmmmmm, how can I do this gently and politically correct? *shakes head* Aka "the cup".**

 **I'm gonna use the direct approach on the assumption all my smart readers know human anatomy; including male. Zach being a catcher squats down to take each pitch from the pitcher. That means his knees are open, leaving a very significant part of male anatomy highly exposed. A pitcher can throw a ball wrong that can bounce up into the exposed groin area. Or worse, a batter can hit a foul ball off their bat that can hit the same area at a much higher velocity. Hence the protective cup that catcher's wear. But honestly; the ones off the bat? The cup only does so much. Fastball pitches aren't much better. Each can still make a catcher crumbled to the ground. That said – when a catcher is batting – they don't wear their cup. From all that I've heard being around baseball players for years and read, they are highly needed; but not the most comfortable.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Zach and Jack left, Caleigh dug around the townhouse more, discovering the coat closet underneath the steps going upstairs. It held an upright vacuum. While digging through the kitchen cupboards more, her cell buzzed on the countertop with a call. Caleigh pulled it off, looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hi mom."

"Beth and I are cooking tonight. What would you like?"

"Chicken tetrazzini," Caleigh answered without thinking.

Rachel paused for a second. "You've always called that your comfort food. What's going on with you?"

Caleigh shook her head. "In a nutshell? I'm feeling sorry for myself."

"Sweetheart?"

"Mom, I know Zach loves me. And I love him so much. And I also knew when I said I would marry him this life would be lonely at times with Zach travelling with the team. You, dad and I talked about that. It just really hit home this morning with Zach, and Jack, going out the door. I'm going to be all alone more times than I like."

"It's going to take time to adjust to that," Rachel said.

"I know mom," Caleigh smiled. "And mom, please don't tell dad, Aaron or Beth."

Rachel smiled. "I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks mom," Caleigh smiled, brushing a tear away.

"Beth and I are going to stop at the grocery store to get what you want for dinner."

"Where's the guys?"

"Dad, Aaron and Dave are out driving around the city. You and Zach saying last night you'd like to live here has them on…"

Caleigh laughed. "A mission scooping it out to make sure we've made the right call."

"Yup," Rachel laughed.

"What about Bub," Caleigh asked.

"He's the beached whale in the Jacuzzi."

It was Caleigh's turn to laugh. "Glad I'm not there mom," she smiled.

"See you in an hour sweetheart."

Zach and Jack pulled into the garage a little after four. Aaron's SUV was parked on the street so they could get into the garage. The Graystone vehicle was parked behind the stall holding Caleigh's car.

Jack blew out of the truck, threw the backdoor to the garage open and bolted into the backyard. "You guys can't believe the Nike spikes I got! For free!"

"Free Jack," Aaron asked.

Jack beamed. "When I'm here, I'm the team's batboy. I got my own uniform and everything!" Aaron looked at him. "Just home games dad; I can't travel with the team." Aaron nodded with a smile.

Dave, sitting at the patio table, leaned over and whispered to Beth. "I don't think your son is going to be home much the rest of the summer."

"Already profiled that Dave," she smiled back. "But please drop off Mudg anyway when you go out on cases. I could use the company."

Dave kissed her cheek. "Done," he smiled.

Zach came into the backyard, accepted a beer from Tom with a smile and handed a large envelope to Caleigh, kissing her. "What's this?"

Zach shrugged. "North Johnson, the GM, had his assistant waiting to give me that as we were leaving."

Dave dug into his pocket and pulled out his pen knife, opened it and handed it to Caleigh. "Thanks Uncle Dave," she smiled, using the knife to open the top. She handed the knife back to him and reached in. She pulled out the contents and smiled. "Parking passes for two vehicles in the private lot," she handed to Aaron and her dad. "And our game tickets for tomorrow night," she smiled. Looking closer at them, she looked at Zach. "In the GM's VIP suite." She shook the envelope again and pulled out one more thing. "My parking pass," she smiled.

They all enjoyed a wonderful evening together. Beth, along with Rachel, used the couples' washer and dryer. Beth gave Caleigh a clean set of underwear and clothes for the next day for Jack. Caleigh looked at her. "He's staying again," she smiled.

-00CM00-

Zach grabbed his truck keys out of the basket on the kitchen counter and looked at Caleigh and Jack a little after 11:30 the next morning. "Mike Alverez, the pitching coach, wants me to sit down with him to go over video of the pitching staff to get to know them."

"What time do I have to be there," Jack asked.

"We take BP at four-thirty. You have to be there for that; in uniform," Zach smiled.

"I'll have him there," Caleigh smiled.

Zach looked at her. "Melanie, North's assistant will be waiting for you. She wants to show you around and talk to you about some opportunities for the player's significant others to support the community."

"I'd like that," Caleigh smiled.

Zach rubbed Jack's head. "See ya later bro." He pulled Caleigh into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Here we go babe."

Caleigh pulled back and looked at him. "How's your guts as Doc would say?"

"Rolling," Zach smiled. He kissed her. "Love you."

"Love you too," Caleigh smiled, rubbing his cheek. "Go." Zach headed to the garage.

"See ya later Zach," Jack said. Zach kept on moving.

Jack looked at Caleigh. She rubbed his shoulder with a smile. "I think he's got a lot on his mind."

"Ya think?"

-00CM00-

Caleigh and Jack pulled into the CoolRay Stadium complex a few minutes before four. Jack noticed the small sign for private parking and pointed at it. Caleigh smiled at him. "Thanks bro; I'm a little nervous."

"You and me both Cal; I'm in the bigs now with Zach." Caleigh smiled.

Josiah Dalton smiled at them as Caleigh pulled into the lot and waved them to a parking spot. "Hi you two," he smiled as they got out. He pointed at a teenage boy. "Jack, you need to get moving with Olly to get into the clubhouse and changed." Caleigh looked at Josiah. "Olly is Dix's clubhouse assistant. You can trust him with Jack," he smiled.

Jack looked at her. "Jack, if Zach trusts Dix and Josiah, you can trust Olly."

Oliver Washington smiled at Jack. "I'm a good guy; just like Dix." Jack smiled. "But Jack, you've got a job to do and it's my job to get you ready for that. Let's move." Jack looked at Caleigh.

She smiled, pulling out Jack's equipment bag with his new shoes. "Go Jack; it's OK." Jack took the bag and headed off with Olly.

Josiah looked at Caleigh. "Are there issues with that?'

Caleigh nodded her head. "We're just a little more cautious."

Josiah shook his head. "We've heard the rumors. You just confirmed them." He pointed at Jack heading into the CoolRay complex with Olly. "Those brothers are close."

"Extremely," Caleigh said.

"Olly and I will watch over that boy like he was our own."

Caleigh kissed Josiah's cheek. "Thank you; you are precious."

Josiah smiled at her. "If you're Zach's girl, so are you." Caleigh showed him her engagement ring. Josiah smiled brighter. "Damn girl, I think that boy loves you."

Caleigh beamed. "Yes he does. And I feel the same way."

Josiah pointed at Melanie with a smile. "Welcome to the family Caleigh," he smiled. He looked at her. "You trust that lady," he smiled. "She's part of the family around here."

"Thanks Josiah," Caleigh smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

Melanie smiled. "You must be Caleigh," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Hi Melanie," Caleigh smiled, shaking her extended hand.

The two chatted as they walked into the stadium. They talked about Caleigh starting her Master's Degree in January with an online program offered by Georgetown. Melanie told her about the tradition of the players and their wives or girlfriends going to the various schools in the community to welcome the students back the first day of the new school year. Caleigh beamed. "Put Zach and me down for that right now. I'd love to be around students again; especially the younger ones."

Melanie smiled. "I'll make sure you and Zach get an elementary school." Melanie gave her the tour of the complex.

An hour later, the rest of the family was ushered to North Johnson's suite. Caleigh was already there. She introduced everyone to Johnson and smiled at Aaron, Beth and Dave. She showed them the video she took of Zach taking batting practice and Jack doing his job in the outfield behind a screen, putting balls into a bucket the players threw his way. He was wearing a batting helmet. Aaron looked Johnson. "Thank you for taking care of Jack," he smiled.

"Aaron, we're going to take care of both of your sons."

"I like that answer," Dave said in typical Rossi fashion.

The Scranton-Wilkes Barre Railriders began taking their BP while the family enjoyed the food Johnson had in the suite for them while they mingled around. North gave them the outline of typical evening game routine for the team including all of them getting to eat.

Caleb looked at Dave. "Learn something every day," he smiled.

"Even at my age," Dave smiled back. Caleb rubbed his shoulder, stuffing in the last of his second hotdog. Dave just shook his head with a smile.

Batting practice over, some of the players came out on the field to stretch and warm up as the Gwinnett grounds crew took away the batting practice equipment and prepared the field for the game. Zach came out of the dugout with a young man and laid down on the ground beyond the first base dugout. He raised his right leg and the man, obviously a trainer, began to stretch out Zach's hamstrings, bending his leg over his chest and then the other one. Everyone in the suite watched intently.

When they finished, Zach disappeared into the dugout. Jack looked at him as he sat down. Zach strapped on his shin guards and grabbed his catcher's mitt, putting on his new Gwinnett Braves baseball cap. "Let's play catch bro." Jack did the same with his cap, grabbing his glove.

Beth rubbed Aaron's back as he proudly smiled at his two sons playing catch in front of the Gwinnett Braves dugout. Dave took some video on his phone and sent it to the BAU team. It pinged with several text messages back in less than two minutes.

A bit later, everyone in the suite proudly smiled at Jack standing next to Zach for the national anthem, both of them holding their baseball caps over their hearts.

In the top half of the second inning, Blake Lalli, the old-timer of the team at age thirty-five and the catcher that evening, took a nasty foul tip off his shoulder. He went down in a heap. Ricky Alcantana, the head trainer, raced out of the dugout, followed by John Moses. Alcantana looked over Lalli and then shook his head at Moses.

Moses walked into the dugout and looked at Zach. "You ready?"

"You know it Skipper," Zach said, sitting next to Minnie.

"Lal is done for the night; get out there." Zach, still wearing his shin guards, got up and grabbed the rest of his gear. He went into the tunnel to tuck in his protective cup in privacy and then came back out, pulling on his chest protector. He put on his catcher's helmet, backwards as usual and put his catcher's mask on, leaving it sitting on the top of his helmet. Zach left the dugout. Alcantana had Lalli up on his feet, holding his left arm.

"You OK Lal," Zach asked.

"Cob, Web is good; but he's got a mind of his own."

"I got it man."

Zach pulled down his mask and crouched down behind homeplate and got warmed up with the pitcher Ryan Webber throwing to him. Zach nodded at the homeplate umpire signaling he was ready and jogged out to the pitching mound, pulling up his mask. He pounded the ball into Webber's glove. "You throw the pitches I call or I'll come back out here and kick your ass before God and creation." Webber looked at him. He got the Hotchner glare back.

Webber put his glove to his face to hide his smile. ""Bout damn time we had a catcher around here that knows what he's doing. I'm yours Cob."

"Let's get this damn done Web," Zach said. Webber struck out all three Railrider batters. He pointed at Zach coming off the mound.

Mike Alvarez met Zach at the bottom of the dugout steps. "What the hell did you tell him?"

Zach smiled. "My way or the highway." Alvarez slapped him on the back with a smile.

In the third inning, Zach came up to bat. Jack was sitting next to Olly who took care of providing new baseballs to the home plate umpire. Jack's leg bounced up and down. "A little nervous there Jack," Olly smiled.

"Yeah." He wasn't the only one. Everyone in the suite was glued to the field. Two pitches later, Zach grounded out to the third baseman. "Damn," Jack muttered under his breath as Zach, being the player that he was still raced down the line. Jack ran out to get his bat.

Zach jogged to dugout opening by first base and went down the steps. Andy came off the bench and stopped Zach in his tracks standing up to him chest to chest. "You missed a frickin' change up? A pitch you usually drill? A little nervous in the service Cob," he growled with a question.

"Ya think Minnie?" Andy smiled at Zach, giving his arm a slap.

Ryan Webber was in pitcher's duel with his Railrider's counterpart trusting Zach more with each pitch he threw. Alvarez walked up to Moses. "That kid catching looks like he's sitting in a chair." Moses smiled.

The score was 0-0 going into the bottom of the sixth inning. The Braves' batters were finally figuring out the young rookie Railrider pitcher they had just brought up. Reid Brignac, the lanky first baseman and one the team's older players, hammered a double into left center. Ronnier Musteller, the second baseman, looped a hit over the out-stretched arm of the Railrider's second baseman. Brignac moved to third. Zach came up to bat.

He weeded out the Railrider's pitcher to get the count to three balls and two strikes. _Come on_ , Zach thought; _throw me that change up again you think is your out pitch with me_. The Railrider's pitcher complied. And Zach didn't miss this time, sending a towering fly ball that landed deep into the left field seats for a three run homer. "Yeah baby," Dave shouted in the suite. He and Caleb shared a high five. Aaron pulled Beth to his chest sharing a deep smile with her. Tom and Rachel did the same.

The second the ball left Zach's bat, Olly rubbed Jack's back. "Enjoy that one," he smiled.

"Thanks Olly," Jack smiled, bolting out towards homeplate. Brignac smiled at Jack, handing him Zach's bat and high fived Musteller scoring in front of Zach. Zach can down the third base line. Brignac and Musteller looked at Zach as he approached homeplate. The three shared a high five after Zach stepped on the "dish". Zach moved past them and looked at Jack. They shared their homerun high five from Zach's high school days. Aaron watched the scene and shut his eyes, bowing his head a bit. Beth just smiled, rubbing his back. Brignac and Musteller high fived Jack heading back to the dugout. Jack followed them in.

Getting his congratulations in the dugout following Moses and Alvarez from the team, Andy Minton waited at the back of the line. Zach finally got to him. "Thanks for the kick in the ass Minnie," Zach smiled.

"What does Uncle Dave say," Andy smiled. Zach pointed at him.

Caleigh wiped a tear looking at her phone. "I didn't get the video."

Caleb smiled at her. "I did sis." Caleigh threw her arms around him.

Zach's first game with the Gwinnett Braves was a 3-1 win. With Zach's homerun providing all three runs for the team.

Showered and getting into Zach's truck past ten that evening, Zach handed his cellphone to Jack. "Text Cal; I'm starving."

"Me too," Jack smiled, sending the text.

Zach's phone pinged back less than thirty seconds later. _Domino's delivery on the way_ Jack read with a smile.

Zach shook his head. "Uncle Dave will love that," he sarcastically said.

Jack laughed and looked at Zach. He got the Hotchner serious look on his face. "I wanna stay here with you."

Zach, at a stoplight, smiled at him. "Bro, you're the man of the house now. When dad and the team go out, you've got to take care of Beth."

"I'm not ready for that."

"Yes you are Jack," Zach smiled, looking at him. "If you can be a batboy at this level, you're more than ready. Plus dad and Beth think you're old enough to stay alone during the day now that I'm going to be gone."

Jack looked back. "Ya think Zach," he whispered with a question.

"I know bro," Zach beamed at him, rubbing his shoulder.

Zach pulled the truck into the garage of the townhouse as the Domino's driver left the curb. The brothers came in the garage door to a happy family. Tom handed Zach a beer with a huge smile and a hug. Aaron did the same. Zach and Jack dug into the pizza when Zach's cell pinged with a message. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and looked at the message from Jose. He looked at Caleigh. "What," she asked.

Zach shook his head and then smiled. "The Braves just added me to their forty man roster."

"Which means," Caleb asked.

"The Braves could call me up to the bigs in September."

Caleb smiled. "Congrats bro."

-00CM00-

The good-byes the next morning were tough on everyone in the parking lot of the local Perkins. Jack buried his head into Zach's stomach. "Home won't be the same," he cried.

Zach crouched down and held Jack tight. Caleigh and Rachel tightly hugged each other. "Step up to the plate Jack," Zach whispered in his ear. "We talked about this last night."

"And buddy, you get to come down here with Mike at the end of the month and stay for a few weeks," Aaron said, rubbing his shoulder. "Beth and I won't be back down here until the weekend after Caleigh's birthday."

Jack pulled away from Zach, rubbing away a tear. "I do get that," he smiled.

"Yeah ya do bro," Zach smiled. Aaron pulled Jack away so Zach could have some time with Dave.

Zach pulled Dave into a huge hug. "Thanks Uncle Dave; for everything."

"Kid, you live out your dream. I'm proud of you."

Zach looked into his eyes. "You'll never know how much those words mean to me." Caleigh smiled at Rachel. They shared a deep hug. "None of us would be here without you," Zach whispered in his ear. "I love you."

Dave hugged Zach tighter. "Why I do it Zach. I love you."

The good-byes were just about finished with Zach giving Beth a massive hug, spending a bit of time with her; the group looked as Aaron pulled Zach into a hug.

It was tight with no words. Just a father and his oldest son. Rachel and Tom rubbed Caleigh's back as she wiped a tear away with a smile.

Zach loosened the hug and looked at his dad. "No pearls of Hotchner wisdom?"

Aaron smiled at him. "Just be the son that your mom and I would be proud of."

"Promise dad," Zach said, hugging his dad again.

 **###**

 **A/N: Alvarez's comment to Moses is the biggest compliment a catcher can get. When they are perfectly still, waiting on the next pitch, giving their pitcher the target to hit, it's a pitcher's dream.**

 **Yes, Zach now has a job much like his dad's; but without the criminal element. And yes, I planned this way back when Tigger. ;)**

 **However, before anyone has a coronary; no, no and no. I do not plan to eventually break up Zach and Caleigh like Aaron and Haley. I've invested way too much of my writer time and brain into this couple to walk away from them. I like happy stories; solely because I really suck at doing the angst.**

 **Your reading tomorrow will prove how committed I am to Zach and Caleigh.**

 **I love it when a plan comes together. heheheheheheehehehe**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: *points* It's still in the same spot. :D**

Epilogue

August eleventh provided Zach with another day off. And he got a bonus. The Wednesday day game in Norfolk, Virginia the day before got him home at a decent hour that night with the team traveling by motor coach. And Zach had finally learned how to sleep on the team bus. He woke up refreshed with sleep and quietly slipped into the shower a little after eight that morning. He smiled at Caleigh still sleeping as he pulled on some cargo shorts and a Mason t-shirt. He sat down on the bed and kissed her awake. "Come on sleepy head," he smiled.

Caleigh rolled over to look at him, stretched out and looked at the alarm clock on her side of the bed. "What's going on," she yawned.

Zach smiled. "I've got a day off and you have a birthday coming up. We need to get your present from me today. Please get in the shower babe." That was enough to spike Caleigh's interest.

"Do I get a hint," Caleigh yawned with a question.

"Nope," Zach smiled, kissing her. "Get moving babe."

Caleigh pulled the covers off and got out of bed.

Zach quietly crept down the steps and walked into the bedroom Jack was soundly sleeping in. He sat down on the bed and shook Jack awake. "What's going on," Jack yawned.

"Bro, Caleigh's birthday is Sunday."

"I know that," he yawned.

Zach smiled, shaking Jack awake a bit more. "I've got a game that day. So she's getting her present from me today when I can enjoy it with her."

"Sounds special," Jack yawned again.

"It is bro," Zach smiled. "Please get up. We've got a bit of a drive to get it."

Jack poked a more alert eye open at him. "Do I get a hint?"

Zach laughed. "You sound like Caleigh. Getting moving bro; and don't forget brushing your teeth and taking your vitamin. We'll get breakfast on the way."

A bit later, Zach went up the steps. "Cal, Jack is getting antsy; and hungry. So am I," he said walking into the bathroom. Caleigh was putting on her light touches of make-up. "The coffee maker is done for you." He paused, looking at her in the mirror. "You look beautiful babe," he smiled.

"Thanks," Caleigh smiled back.

"Then come on; let's move. I don't know how much longer I can hold off Jack wanting breakfast."

Caleigh laughed. "Be down in three."

Zach left. Thirty seconds later, she heard Jack bellow up the steps. "I'm counting Cal!" She laughed more and left the bathroom.

Walking into the kitchen, Caleigh heard the brothers in Jack's bedroom. She smiled as she poured her large travel mug full of coffee and shut the coffee maker off. Zach and Jack came into the kitchen as she added her cream and put it back in the fridge. "You got your bed made," Caleigh asked Jack.

"Yup," he smiled. "And some time with bro," he beamed.

Caleigh rubbed his head. "You need that," she smiled.

Zach looked at Jack. "When I'm not here, you get your bed made on your own?" Jack looked at Caleigh.

Caleigh laughed. "Sorry bud; you are totally busted." Jack looked at Zach.

"Totally bro," Zach said. And then he smiled. "Let's get going."

Ten minutes later, Zach pulled into the parking lot of diner that was a page out of an ad in a nineteen-sixty era newspaper. _Gideon would love this_ Zach thought with a smile. Caleigh looked at Zach as he put the truck in park. "Dix grew up around here. He swears by the place."

Walking in, the three looked at an old day cafe filled with customers, including a single stool dining area near the kitchen. A waitress smiled at them as a couple got out of booth. "Give me a few to get that booth cleaned up," she smiled with a point, "and it's all yours."

While they were waiting for their order, Caleigh's cell buzzed with a text. She read it and smiled. "Mom, dad and Bub are going through Richmond."

"They got an early start," Zach noted with a grin.

The breakfast they enjoyed was heaven on earth. "I'm stuffed," Jack smiled. Caleigh and Zach smiled at him. "Please tell me we're coming back here again." Zach gave him the Rossi point as Caleigh nodded her head with own finger point.

Zach shook his head at the bill Rose had put on the end of the booth table, pulling out a twenty dollar bill and a five, putting it on the table with the bill. Caleigh looked at him. "That includes the tip?"

Zach smiled. "A healthy one for Rose."

"Wow," Jack commented.

"Word bro," Zach smiled. "Let's keep moving." They drove for twenty minutes more, past Athens, Georgia.

Caleigh looked at him, draining her final sip of coffee from her travel mug. "You do know where you're going?"

"Yes dear." Caleigh smacked his arm with her hand. Jack laughed in the backseat.

Zach pulled off the two lane state highway they were on and followed a series of small country roads he had in his GPS on his phone plugged into the screen navigation system his new truck had.

He pulled into a small farmstead. A woman came out of the house and waved at them as Zach parked the truck. The woman smiled. "You must be Zach," she said to him as he got out of the truck and opened the backdoor for Jack.

"Yes ma'am," Zach smiled. "You've got to be Jenna." Caleigh came around the truck.

Jenna smiled. "That's me. And we've got your present all ready," she winked.

A man joined her. "Hi Zach," he smiled, extending his hand. "I'm Charlie." Zach introduced Caleigh and Jack to the couple. Charlie nodded towards a building. "Follow me."

He led the three of them to an old cow milking barn with Jenna following. "We've done some renovations obviously," Charlie smiled. He opened the door and waved Caleigh to walk in. Caleigh took one look around and froze.

"Cal," Jack said, coming around her. Caleigh shook her head and waved her finger around. The barn held kennels for six dogs. All were empty except for one.

Charlie looked at her. "Jenna and I are not a puppy breeding factory. We're responsible dog breeders and take good care of them."

Caleigh looked at Zach. He smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Uncle Dave's breeder that he used for Mudg to sire three litters of pups highly recommended them."

Caleigh's eyes filled with tears. "Really?"

Zach kissed her. "Really," he smiled. "Uncle Dave and I have been working on this for weeks." He pulled Caleigh's shoulder to his chest. "I know when I'm traveling with the team, it gets lonely for you. Having the squirt around," he nodded at Jack, "has helped. But he has a little thing called school. His schedule is limited," Zach smiled.

"No way," Jack brightly smiled.

"Yes way bro," Zach smiled back. Charlie smiled and nodded at them to follow him. As he approached the lone occupied kennel, a smallish yellow Lab pup sprung to her feet, stretched and yawned. Caleigh stopped, looking at the pup.

Zach held her close. "She's the runt of the litter. She'll never be a hunting dog. Charlie, Jenna and I have talked; at length. She just needs a loving home." He looked at Caleigh. "And someone to share that home with on lonely nights."

Charlie smiled at her. "Guess who this pup's grandpa is?"

"Mudg," Jack questioned. Charlie pointed at him with a bigger smile. Jack looked at Zach that winked at him. "No way," Jack beamed. "That's awesome!"

Caleigh wiped the tears that started to escape looking at Zach. Jack walked up to the kennel. "Hi girl," he smiled. The yellow Lab pup deeply wagged her tail, giving Jack a soft yip of a bark of excitement.

Charlie smiled. He looked at Zach. "The male pups of the litter were brown like grandpa." Zach smiled. "Open the kennel Jack," Charlie said.

Jack opened the door and the pup made a beeline to Caleigh. She scooped the pup into her arms. "Hi you," Caleigh smiled. The puppy licked away Caleigh's tears.

Jack looked at Zach. "You are good bro," he smiled.

"I have my moments," Zach smiled, winking at Charlie and Jenna.

Caleigh put the puppy on her feet. The pup raced at Jack, recognizing a playmate. Jack didn't disappoint her.

Zach looked at the couple. "You got my payment?"

Charlie and Jenna smiled with a nod. "She's already microchipped, spayed and up to date on her vaccinations. She just needs a good home and a name," Jenna smiled.

"We've got the first part," Zach smiled. "The birthday girl does the second part."

Jenna and Charlie took the time to tell the young couple, and new puppy owners, how to handle their little one. Jenna handed a file folder of reading material to Caleigh. "Charlie and I agree with everything you'll read in there," she smiled. "Just let us know when you find a vet for her. We'll forward her records to the vet." Caleigh smiled her appreciation, taking the folder.

"The best thing about Labs is also an owner's biggest headache," Jenna added. Caleigh looked at her. "They're very social; they'll love anyone, especially the female ones. And remember, she is nowhere near as old as her grandfather. And Mudg is one of a kind." Jenna smiled. "He knows his master too well. He takes care of his family like Dave." Jack smiled.

Charlie continued. "Jenna is right; Labs are horrible guard dogs. The worst damage they would do is lick a burglar to death." Jack laughed getting the same treatment, rolling on the floor. "And they will bolt at any opportunity to meet someone. Until she's fully grown and trained to be with you, you keep her on a leash outside at all times."

"Thank you Braves for a fenced in backyard," Zach smiled. He looked at Jack, pulling the pup into his lap. "Poop patrol or mowing," he asked with his fiendish smile.

"Gee thanks bro," Jack said, petting her. "But I'll take poop patrol for two hundred Alex." Zach, Jenna and Charlie laughed.

Caleigh wiped away a few more tears and looked at Zach. "Happy birthday my love," he smiled, kissing her. "I know what I do is tough on you. I want you to have some company," he softly smiled.

"Thank you so much," Caleigh said, throwing her arms around him for a hug as the puppy and Jack romped some more. She wiped away a few more tears, pulling out of her hug. "But we'll need things."

Zach pointed at Jenna with a smile. "Our daughter is the manager of the PetSmart in Lawrenceville," Jenna smiled. "Trish is waiting on you. She'll get you all set."

Caleigh shook her head, looking at Zach. "You had this all planned."

Zach smiled. "You know me; the absolute anal retentive guy you agreed to marry." He kissed her. Jack, Jenna and Charlie smiled.

"Including an off spring of Mudg," Caleigh smiled.

"That's me and Uncle Dave," Zach smiled back.

Caleigh knelt down. "Come on Lexie; let's go home." Lexie sped into her arms. Jack and Zach smiled at each other.

Jack walked to his brother and looked at him. "Lexie," he smiled. "I like that." Zach rubbed his shoulder with a smile.

Two hours later, Lexie proudly pranced out of the PetSmart store on the leash attached to her harness collar that went around her front shoulders. She had an Atlanta Braves collar around her neck. A gold dog bone with her name etched on it hung from the collar. On the back was contact information for Caleigh and Zach should she run off; including her microchip number. Jack took Caleigh's other hand. "That was pretty cool of Trisha to give Lexie the name tag."

Zach, with an eighty pound bag of puppy feed on one shoulder, carrying Lexie's kennel in the other, shook his head. "Damn right we deserved the perk." Caleigh eyed him. "I'm just sayin' babe. We chipped in nearly two hundred dollars to their till. They should throw in the freebie." Jack smiled carrying Lexie's new dog bed that would fit her when she was full grown.

Caleigh shook her head. "Anal retentive and a miser."

"Blame that one on Uncle Dave," he smiled. "I learned from the best." Caleigh laughed.

Jack, with Zach's truck key, unlocked the doors and opened up his back door after opening Zach's. Caleigh handed him the leash with a leader string. Jack handed Lexie's bed to Caleigh. Lexie jumped up into the truck. "You're riding with me girl," he smiled, getting in and quickly shutting the door so Lexie couldn't bolt into the parking lot. After he got the door shut, he took Lexie off her leash.

Caleigh beamed as Zach put the puppy food into the back of the truck, adding the huge bag she carried and the bed. Caleigh took the kennel from Zach and put it on the floor behind her passenger seat as Jack buckled up with Lexie already in his lap. Caleigh went back to Zach.

Caleigh kissed him as he shut the tailgate on the truck. "I love you."

"Happy birthday babe; I love you too."

-00CM00-

The BAU team, flying home from a case in St. Louis around two that afternoon, were enjoying some downtime. JJ and Reid were in the two top at the front, their eyes shut without sleeping. Tara, Morgan, Hotch and Dave sat around the four top, engaged in a cribbage game.

Aaron's cellphone pinged with a text. While Tara shuffled the cards for the next hand, Aaron turned the cell lying on the table over and looked at the text. It was from Zach. _It's a girl!_ was all it said.

Aaron put his free hand to his forehead and rubbed it. He put his cellphone back on the table facedown and shook his head. "Hotch," Morgan asked.

"Aaron," Dave asked.

Garcia pinged on the always present laptop on the table. "Sir, since we're in down time, I'm on social media. Which I know I shouldn't be sir on company time but ….."

"What is it Garcia," Hotch nearly growled.

"Sir, a very dubious FB message from Caleigh."

"It's a girl," Hotch said.

"Oh sir, you are way good." JJ and Reid opened their eyes and got out of their seats to join the four-top.

JJ smiled. "There's a girl in your future," she smiled at Hotch. She got the Hotchner glare in return. Reid looked at JJ, shaking his head.

Dave had his best poker face on. "Not looking forward to being a grandpa Aaron?" That got him the same glare.

"Hold the phone," Garcia said. They all watched her type like the fiend she could be. She looked into the camera. "And shut the front door," she beamed, putting up a picture.

The picture appeared on the laptop. It was Caleigh sitting cross-legged on the back lawn of the townhouse holding a happy Lexie with her lab smile in Caleigh's lap. Zach was kneeling behind them with his arms around Caleigh. Lexie was sporting her gold bone shaped name tag in plain view with a pink bandana around her neck. Dave noticed Aaron smiling at the picture and relaxing.

Dave winked at Derek. "Birthday present mission accomplished," he smiled like only he could. That earned him the Morgan point with Derek's broad smile. Hotch looked at him. "I used my connections to hook Zach up with a breeder in the area," he smiled.

"O.M.G. peeps!" Garcia enthused. "I could only send you the photo off FB. But listen to what Caleigh sent next!"

"Penelope, take a deep breath first," JJ smiled at her.

"Oh Jayje, it's so sweet."

"Mama, you can't do a screen capture?"

"Shut up my Chocolate Thunder," Garcia growled. "This is just too good." Reid and Tara shared a smile.

 _Now that I've got your attention_ , Garcia read, "And three smiley faces," she added with a huge smile into the camera. _We welcomed Lexie into our family today. She's a twelve pound, ten week old bundle of energy that is microchipped, spayed and up to date on her puppy shots. She's an early birthday present from my loving, awesome husband to be on his day off. And doing his usual conspiracy, behind my back stuff with Uncle Dave. I think they're both keepers. That doesn't include Uncle Dave._ "A wink and two smiley faces there," Garcia added with her huge grin. _But I know how much he meant to the Brothers Hotchner the first day I meet him._ Dave beamed at the team. _While Lexie is a pure bred, she did not come from a puppy mill. This is where Uncle Dave comes in. His breeder in Virginia hooked up Zach with the wonderful Jenna and Charlie that operate an awesome, well-loved and clean breeding facility. And Lexie is Mudg's granddaughter!_ Garcia added the new pictures Caleigh posted for everyone to see that Zach had took of the facility including Lexie with an adult Lab. _We even got to meet Lexie's mom. And a huge shout out to "Uncle Jack" who took the picture and is already Lexie's best bud. When Jack returns home, I'll miss him so much. So will Lexie. But I'll have Lexie to keep me company on those lonely nights when Zach is travelling with the team. I love my man and can't wait to marry him._ The team all smiled at Hotch.

Tara looked at the rest. "Am I the only one that is really, really looking forward to that wedding," she asked with a smile.

Morgan gave her a point with his broad smile and then shook his head. "Morgan," Hotch asked.

"Mom's coming for the wedding. So she's out as a babysitter for Hank. Savannah and I don't know what we're going to do."

"Oh my big brown six pack, you think Mama hasn't already got you covered," Garcia smiled into the camera. "And the younger LaMontagne as well," she smiled at JJ. Garcia looked at her screen and pointed in her usual vibrant style when she had good news. "And my friend Lisa in the accounting IT unit on the second floor just emailed me; she and her significant other Gwen will take Lex as well," she smiled. "And if IRU team isn't out, Monty will be there as well," Garcia smiled. "Tech wonder workers stick together."

"Thanks Mama," Morgan smiled. Dave smiled at Aaron.

"I can't wait to see Henry in a tux," Reid smiled. JJ put her arm around him.

Dave rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "Your oldest son is a good man," he smiled. "Just like his dad. And he loves that precious lady he's got in his life. You and your oldest son are blessed my friend."

Hotch smiled. "Tell me about it." Just then his cellphone pinged. Aaron lifted it off the table and looked at the text. _Gotcha Dad!_

Hotch looked at Dave shaking his head with his big smile, showing him, and the rest of the team, the text. "He can also be an…" The laughter from the team drowned out his last word.

#####

 **A/N: I couldn't wait to write this chapter! It was one of those OMG writer moments when you get an inspiration.**

 **And yes, I do fully believe in "adopt not shop" for getting a new pet. But I had to run with the idea of Zach giving Caleigh an heir of Mudgie's.**

 **A special thanks to my OK Teacher. What I didn't know is that she once lived in Gwinnett County. So with her daily, private reviews she was telling me about her time there. What she didn't know is that I was silently wondering if she hacked into my laptop (LOL) because she was telling me things that I had to quickly correct in some upcoming chapters. So thanks for the help Teach! :D**

 **And thank you everyone for the reviews and alerts or just reading. I know I say it at the end of every story; but I mean it from my heart. I realize the time commitment it takes to read an FF. I so, so appreciate those of you that do.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
